The Final Bossatronian
by Remember Ember
Summary: The Billycons return, with a full Bossatronian genocide in mind. One lone escape pod made it through the chaos. It's destination? Planet 3, System 239A, Galaxy 420, Sector D4B. Commonly known by its residents as Earth. It's passenger? A young child by the name of Sean.
1. Summary : Bossatronia

Bossatronia.

A beautiful, yet forgotten world, vastly different from ours. Tall tanks filled with septic fluids fueled each city, eye-like creatures were the common household pet. Greens and blues adorned the skies and lands.

The inhabitants were blessed with long life and powers beyond our imagination. Its peoples were well versed in high intelligence technology and warfare, though they were seen as a peaceful race and revered among their close neighbors.

There was a great war between the Bossatronians and their far-off neighbors, the Billycons. The Bossatronians had won, defeating the Billycons and locking them away, somewhere safe and isolated. Where they could live in peace. Or so they thought.

A millennium later, the Billycons rose again, this time with a full Bossatronian genocide in mind. Their attack, though expected to come one day, was unexpected. They came unseen and unheard, in total secrecy. The plans weren't discovered till it was too late.

Fires raged, escape pods were shot down, septic tanks exploded and let out toxic fumes. Total extermination was within their grasp. In their inevitable victory, one lone escape pod made it through the chaos.

It's destination? Planet 3, System 239, Galaxy 420. Commonly known by its residents as Earth.

It's passenger? A young child by the name of Sean.


	2. The Fall

Everything was calm, he was in his play area giggling as he played with his little septic-eye, Sam. He crawled over to his eyeball friend and hugged him, pulling him closer with his meaty baby hands. He giggled as he felt Sam squirm in his grip. He babbled loudly as he crawled himself over to the little side table with a lamp on it. He sat himself down and reached his arms up to grab on its edge. Then he pulled himself up, all the while babbling away with a big smile on his face.

He twisted himself over to look at his brother, an almost exact replica of himself. The biggest differences between the two were eye color, as one had both eyes a brilliant blue where the other had one eye that was a dazzling septic green to match his blue eye. He also had sharper teeth, pointed in a way only some were born with.

He smiled a big toothy grin towards his brother and waved his little hand. This earned him a giggle from said brother and a wave back as he tossed around a little ball with his septic eye pet. He turned then to smile at Mommy, who sat in the rocking chair next to him. Then he giggled again and turned towards her. He slowly and carefully put one foot out in front of him, and then the other. He waddled the few steps to his mother's side and looked up at her with a proud smile.

She was beaming at him, arms reaching down to pick him up as she began to speak.

"Oh! You did such a good job Sea-" she froze, her hand's inches away from him as something shook the house, swaying the nearly year old child. Then a loud wailing alarm started and she gasped. Sean began to cry as the sound hurt his ears.

He was knocked from his place standing against the rocking chair as his mother stood up, landing on the ground. He had big tears running down his face as he cried. His mother cooed at him and lifted him up, placing him on her hip before scurrying out of the room. Her septic eyes were glowing brightly. She ran into Daddy as she raced down the hall, both had terrified, one might even say horrified, expressions on their faces. Daddy's sharp teeth were barred in fear.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, we need to hurry. It's already begun. Some got through the defences unnoticed. We might even be too late."

"Oh gods... you get Andy, I'll take Sean, hurry!" Mommy called before rushing past her husband, tears streaming down her face. She burst through the door to find absolute chaos. People everywhere were screaming in terror, fires were sprouting up everywhere as the buildings and vehicles were shot from above. She turned to look behind her, her child in hand, to the door of the house, stepping backward slowly as she waited. Her eyes were constantly moving and Sean whimpered in her arms. She smiled in relief when Sam came bounding out of the house.

Her face fell as she looked up, though. A fireball was headed their way. She screamed for her family, calling for her husband to hurry up before turning away and running. Sean was thrown to her shoulder, head resting in the crook of her neck. His big blue eyes were watching the door to the house, confused. _Where's Daddy and Andy?_ He sat up as best he could in Mommy's arms when he saw his father in the doorway, a terrible look on his face, Andy in his arms.

"Martha! Sea-!" And then there was fire and heat reaching out towards the mother and child as they fell to the ground. Sean's mother didn't look back as she wailed in agony, lifting herself from the ground and holding her baby close as she ran. Sean was forced, unknowingly, to watch as his home burned. He would one day swear his infantile mind saw his father, holding his twin, smiling sadly at him from the doorway of the burning house before disappearing in a cloud of ash and flame.

He was wailing now, though it was unheard over the sound of the alarms all around them. Everywhere fires burned and families ran for safety. Everyone was headed to the same place. They had prepared for this day. There were escape pods in every city hall, enough for at least half the city if all the pods survived. Sean and his mother, Sam trailing behind them, were some of the last to arrive at the hall. Sean shifted when he heard his mother gasp, turning to look in front of them.

The hall was ruined, it's domed roof shattered, fire spilling from some of its windows. But they were still moving towards it. A few escape pods could be seen making an exit through the now open roof, only to be shot down and fall like fiery balls of light and destruction. Behind it, the great septic tanks that fueled the city began to fall. Green liquid began to spill forth and its gasses began to rise and mix, creating a toxin that would soon choke those below as it fell to the ground.

There were screams of terror and pain everywhere. They entered the burning city hall and the world quieted a little. Sean's mother looked around desperately, before relaxing her shoulders a little and running as fast as she could towards a small pod in the corner. It was still running, despite everything, and it wasn't damaged. She laughed in relief as they neared, before screaming. There was an explosion behind them, tossing them forwards, again. As Sean's eyes opened once more, he felt calm. He couldn't hear anything, and he was still in his mother's embrace, though it had gotten weaker.

He looked around with wide eyes as his mother stood and slowly, jerkily, made her way to the escape pod. He was gently placed in it, and he looked up at her in confusion when she stepped away after doing him up. He reached out for her as she started pressing buttons below his feet, whining, though silent to his own ears. She looked up at him with a sad smile and grabbed his tiny hand in hers. She leaned in and kissed him, before wiping the blood she'd left on his face away gently. Sounds began to echo softly around him as his mother cried, and Sean reached out for her as she began to pull away.

"You are... nt fo... great thin... ean..." she said, her voice fading in and out in his little ears. She smiled sadly and closed the lid. Sean began to cry and reach towards her, hands stopping as they hit the glass.

"M-ma-ama!" he cried out, and a spark of pride filled his mother's eyes as she stepped away. A small red and green lump held in her hands as tears trailed down her smiling face. She was hunched pitifully, her leg twisted at an awkward angle. The creature in her hand stirred, and turned to the boy, looking straight at him.

It was Sam, and the little septic eyeball seemed to smile at him too, before fading to a grey-green as he stilled in his mother's arms.

"Ma-mama!"

...

"MomMY!" Jack screamed, reaching out with his hands. He panted and gasped for breath as he looked wildly around his room. He relaxed a little when he recognized where he was. _I'm safe. I'm in my room, in my apartment. Everything's fine. No ones burning. It was just the nightmare._

He tried hard to calm his breathing completely as he reached out for his Sam plush. He could feel wet trails on his cheeks and brushed the away harshly, though unsuccessfully. He swallowed hard and looked at the clock. _4:20 AM, great. Well, hey, since I know I'm not going back to sleep after that, at least I'm up early. Maybe I can do some more editing now..?_ He thought to himself, sliding from his bed with Sam held tightly to his chest.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen and prepped some coffee. As he waited for it to brew he sighed. He'd been having that nightmare since a young child, and he never knew why. The mother, father and 'twin' he saw in the dream weren't _his_. His parents didn't look like that, and he never had a twin. And he was always so... little. A child, no older than one in the dreams. And such devastation and tragedy... why would a child dream something like that, and why would it be a recurring dream for _years_? He sighed again and ran a hand through his faded green hair.

He always hated that dream. They always shook him, more than anything. And he could never figure out why.

He set his Sam down on the counter and ran his fingers through his hair desperately trying to calm himself. He could feel tears rising in his eyes, a hard lump forming in his throat as he slid down the wall. He let out a dry sob as he buried his head into his knees. He felt his hands shakily reaching for his phone. He lifted his head to look at it cautiously when he pulled it down to his face. He debated calling her for awhile, before giving in. He dialed his mother and waited as his phone rang.

"Jack? What's up hun?" his mother's groggy voice said from the other end of the phone. He swallowed and immediately began to feel guilty.

"I-i'm sorry... d-did I wake you?" he said, trying to hide the fear and... the strange feeling of loss that had settled in his chest, from his voice.

"Jack? Sean? What is it, what's wrong, baby?" his mother's voice was calming to him. He sighed and felt a small whimper fall from his lips.

"I.. I had it again..." he mumbled sadly, he could hear his mother cooing apologetically in his ear. His eyes fell shut and he sighed a little, curling himself up a little tighter. Images of a burning world, different yet similar to earth. Flashes of two familiar faces he'd never seen anywhere but in his dreams, and a grey-green Sam that seemed to break his heart every time he saw him.

"Oh, honey... D-do you need anything? Want me ta come over later?" his mother asked, a concerned tone to her voice. He nodded his head before remembering she couldn't see him.

"Y-yeah... if you don't mind..." he whispered to her quietly. He leaned his head against his knees, phone pressed to his ear as tears gathered in his eyes again. He hated that dream. Hated it. And he didn't hate many things.

"Alright, Jackaboy, I'll come by in a few hours, alright? Make ya some breakfast? You just go and lay down fer a bit. Ya don't have to sleep, jus'... rest yerself, kay? I'll come 'round and make pancakes if yer good," she said, ending with a lighter tone. Jack chuckled dryly, voice cracking as a few tears escaped.

"Okay mom..." he whispered, dreading having to hang up and be alone again. But he knew his mother needed the sleep, and that she would be by later for pancakes.

"Alright, see ya later, alligator," Jack smiled a little and lifted his head.

"After a while, crocodile..." he said in a soft voice. He heard his mother's sleepy laugh and a soft 'muah' sound followed by an 'I love you', before the click and long tone signaling she'd hung up. And leaned his head back against the wall and sighed, _might as well head back to my room... she'll get mad if I don't at least rest myself. Don't need to be tiring myself out to much anyway_. He thought as he slowly pushed himself up off the ground.

He left his, now cold, coffee on the counter, grabbing Sam as he passed, and lugged himself back to his room. He flopped (un)gracefully down onto his bed, face shoved into his pillow and Sam once again clutched tightly to his chest. He felt the tears return and let them fall, knowing it was better than holding it all in for hours...

 _Who are those people? Why do I see them in my dreams? Why do they keep coming back to me?_ he wondered, just like he did every time this happened. He smiled ruefully, this was the longest he'd ever gone without one of those nightmares before. He had managed to last five whole months without anything of the like. The only thing even close to the nightmares were the overabundance of Septic-Eye Sam's he had, matching the small creature from his dreams, in a plush form of course.

He soon drifted off, focus on the world fading in and out as sleep claimed him once more.


	3. Image in the Mirror

Jack awoke to a hand gently shaking his shoulder, a distant yet sweet smell filling his sense of smell. His eyes fluttered to find his mother's kind brown eyes staring down at him. He'd always wondered about that. Neither of his parents had blue eyes, none of his many siblings did either. They all had brown or green eyes except him. And his brown-turning-gray hair was also, seemingly, not genetically given to him. Neither of his parents had much gray in their hair, both only seemed to just be getting their gray hairs in their fifties!

He never thought too much about it though. He knew asking wasn't going to get him anywhere. He remembered asking when he was younger and still in high school. His mother had just frozen up, a vacant look on her face. Her eyes had glazed over and she just... sat there. Staring at him. When she unfroze she had no memory of what had happened. She didn't even remember he'd asked a question and got up, still looking a little out of it, and went to make dinner. He'd never asked again, afraid she'd get that strange look on her face once more.

He was shaken from his thoughts with another push to his shoulder. He smiled at his mother and lifted himself up, resting on his one arm. He took in a deep breath through his nose and his eyes sparkled a little.

"Are those pancakes I smell?" he asked excitedly, a knowing smile resting on his face. He decided it would be best to leave his thoughts in the back of his mind for now. His mother nodded and smiled back at him, rubbing his hair a little.

"Damn right they are. Now come on downstairs alligator, and you can eat and tell me about that dream, alright?" She said, ruffling his hair again before pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Jack nodded his head with another smile and stuck his tongue out playfully as his mother booped his nose before leaving the room.

Jack smiled at his mother's retreating form before climbing out of his bed. He decided that staying in his pajama's would be fine, it _was_ only his mother. He quickly went to the bathroom to do his business and brush his teeth. As he left his room he felt a tingle sensation on the back of his neck. As if something, or some _one_ , was watching him. He quickly turned around, eyes wide and searching around the room quickly. He found no signs of anyone, and he shrugged it off with a tight chuckle.

Of course, no one would be in here... How would they have got in? Or past mom for that matter? He shook his head, but still backtracked into his room quietly. He couldn't help checking under his bed quickly as he passed it. He knew it was silly, but still. Popping back up from under the bed he grabs his Sam and holds him close to his chest before scurrying out of the room. He didn't care how childish he was acting. He quickly found himself in a doorway, watching his mother hum to herself at the stove. A pile of pancakes sat on a plate next to her.

"That was fast, Jackaboy. Are ya hungry?" his mother's voice seemed to float around him and he smiled, the thoughts of the strange feeling in his room fleeting.

"Yeah Ma, starvin'," he said with a smile, grabbing an empty plate and piled about half the pancakes onto it before covering it in syrup and grabbing his fork and knife. He sat down and dug in quickly, barely noticing his mother joining him at the table as he ate.

"Is it that good, Alligator?" his mother laughed and Jack just nodded his head as he continued to eat. He looked up at her with a smile. Or, what was supposed to be a smile. It probably looked more like some dude with chipmunk cheeks and a syrup-coated face.

His mother's hand was soon reaching out towards him as she came around the table, wet cloth held in said hand. She chuckled as she knelt to reach him, as he was still seated, and she began to wipe his cheeks of syrup. He smiled at her and she shook her head fondly.

"How can you be a grown little boy and still get so messy?" she asked, her voice teasing and loving. He shrugged and smiled, batting his lashes.

"I dunno, maybe it's just cause I'm still a little boy at heart," he said, his hand curling around Sam, whom he'd placed on the table in front of him. The mother and son pair laughed together goodheartedly.

"So, Jack... do you want to tell me about your dream?" Jack nodded his head, his smile fading slightly. He then stood and grabbed the two empty plates on the table. He gently placed them on the counter before turning and nodding his head to the living room area.

His mother smiled comfortingly and nodded, the two making their way to the couch. He sat and looked down for a moment, Sam pressed to his chest. His feet curled up beneath him as he leaned against the back of the couch.

"Uh... s-so... it started fairly nice. The... the family, with me and the brother and the parents..." he swallowed. He never told Andy's name, he didn't know why, but he just felt it wasn't something they were 'worthy' of hearing. No matter how strange that sounds. His mother nodded encouragingly for him to continue.

"It was nice... quiet. I was walking around and... and then there was the alarm. And fire... And... And I watched-I watched them-" he took in a shuddering breath. He didn't understand why he was so emotional about this. Every single time. "I watched them burn. Th-they burned i-in the house and-and..."

"It's okay, hun..." his mother's soothing voice flowed to his ears and he relaxed, melting into the arms that were suddenly wrapped around him. He clutched to his mother's shirt and cried. He hated his breakdowns after these dreams. He never knew why he felt so strongly about this literal dream family, but he did.

"They're a-all dead... I-I watched th-them all di-i-ie-" he choked on a sob rising in his throat and buried his head into the crook of his mother's neck.

"I'm sorry Sean... I'm sorry you had to watch all of us go... I'm still here though, just... different..." a mumbling staticky voice said behind him. Jack's head shot up from his mother's neck and he looked around. His vision was blurry due to tears and he wiped at his eyes to no avail.

His head swiveled back and forth as he looked behind himself. He almost forgot about his mother as he looked around for the source of the voice. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she placed her hand on his shoulder, yelping before turning towards her.

"Jack? What's wrong honey-bun?" she asked, her brown eyes soft and caring, her expression concerned. He shivered a little and checked behind once more. _Nothing... Though I'm sure someone else had said something... I heard it!_

Instead of answering Jack shook his head, "It's nothin' ma... Jus' tired I guess," he said with a small smile. He could tell she didn't completely buy it, but she let it go. A smile graced her face as well and she ruffled his green head of hair.

"Alright Alligator, you know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked. Jack just nodded his head, averting his eyes a little. His mother sighed and placed a kiss on his forehead before standing up, "I gotta go to work, hun. You want me to come by later, or no?"

Jack thought about it quickly, then shook his head once more, "Nah, I'll be okay. 'Sides, I gotta record some videos today," he said, standing up and brushing some hair from his face. He walked with his mom to the door and pecked her cheek before she left.

"I love you, little man," she said with a smile. Jack blushed and he couldn't help but smile.

"Love you too, Mom," he said as she left. Since her back was facing him, he didn't see the flash of pain and regret go across her face as she heard those words. She knew something, something Jack didn't know.

When his mother was out of sight, Jack closed the door wth a sigh and looked around. He was sure he'd heard something... he shook his head and made his way to the bathroom. He entered the room quickly, the door hanging open. He ran the water in his sink and splashed it against his face. He let his head hang for a few moments before he looked up. A flash of sharp teeth framed by a sad smile. A bright glowing eye. A scarred face.

Jack jumped and blinked, and when his eyes opened, his own reflection stared back.

"Sean? ...Can you hear me?" the voice was echoey, fading around him as it filled his ears. It sounded so familiar. Similar to his own, in fact. His head whipped around once more, trying to find the source of the voice. He spun himself in circles looking for it.

"Sean please don't panic! I won't hurt you!" he felt something touch his shoulder and turned to once more face the mirror, that was now behind him. The image had reappeared. The... other him. Familiar sharp teeth and a glowing 'septic' eye stared at him. The left half of the images face was scarred... as if it was burned...

"I don't want to hurt you, Sean... I just want to ta-" the voice faded and his image flickered and glitched about. Their eyes both went wide and the image seemed to reach out towards him.

"Sean! Please! I need you to remember! Even just a bit! It's me! An-!" his voice faded out. Jack could still see him though, and his mouth was repeating the same thing, over and over. _It's me! An-_ something. There looked to be an 'ie' sound at the end... Ani? Andy? Anti?

Jack paused. _Isn't Anti a character the fans made a while back?_ he looked at the image before him. It couldn't be real... though he... it looked monstrous. Demonic to human standards. He was surprised though because when he thought about it, he wasn't actually scared of this being. Instead, a kind of comfortable familiarity situated itself within him. Similar to when he was a child and his brothers would dress up, he knew them and that no matter how 'scary' they looked, they wouldn't hurt him.

Jack couldn't pinpoint why this was though... Why the image was so familiar... "Sean!" the word broke through and reverberated around the room loudly causing Jack to fall to his knees and clutch at his ears. He caught a glimpse of the image as he fell. Tears were in its eyes and running down its face. It looked pained... he looked scared...

 _A scream tore through his mother as the fire engulfed the rest of his family. She couldn't see it, but she knew what had happened. She understood her family was gone. And Sean was forced to watch. She hadn't meant for that. But this kept him connected._ _Sean had begun to wail as he watched his father, his brother, and his home burn. But the most painful part was in his chest. Inside, where it felt as if a part of himself was literally burning away. He couldn't help but latch onto it._

 _Even as a child, he knew he didn't want that part of him to be gone forever. So, through the pain brought to him, the small child held onto that piece of him that was slowly fading away. And it seemed to disappear and cool as he looked up. He felt as if there was still a part he'd managed to save._ _And still he wailed loudly, in confusion, in pain... and as he looked out to the burning house before him, his eyes connected with his brothers and they smiled to one another, before the older twin was gone and the younger was left to cry out till his voice was gone._

And then Jack was screaming louder. Though he didn't hear it over the sounds echoing through the bathroom, his throat hurt, and his mouth was open wide. The hands over his ears were coated in a warm liquid substance and his cheeks were wet with tears. It seemed to be forever before the noise sputtered out like a candle. And when he rose his head once more to find the image...

It was gone.


	4. Paranoia and Panic

Jack had been cautious and paranoid the rest of the day. He'd recorded a few videos to try and distract himself, it worked mostly. Until he was finished and he started thinking. Then he decided to edit, and instead of sending any to Robin he opted to do it all himself, like when he first started.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, though, that he didn't notice the slight glitches in the video, the face that seemed to bang on the screen and scream silently. He smiled too as if being 'friendly' creepy would get him... something.

Even when watching the video back after posting, to make sure it was running right, he just... missed them. Brushed them off as his tired, paranoid mind. Soon after the posting of the video, he turned off notifications after realizing his eyes wouldn't focus enough to actually read the comments.

He sighed and ran a hand down his face, then through his hair. He pushed himself off his chair and blinked a few times to clear his vision. _So... so fuckin' tired..._ he stumbled his way over to his bed and promptly collapsed.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the bed.

...

Stars and planets flew by in a beautiful array of colors and lights. Sean's eyes were wide as they flew by.

But with all the wonder and beauty passing his big eyes, he didn't focus on them like he would any other time. Instead, he was reliving a part from just minutes before. He was confused, his little brain unsure of what happened. _Why didn't Mommy come with me? Why did Sammy look so... gray? And where are Daddy and Andy..?_

He shivered a little as he thought of his twin. The pain... he may have been little, but he knew he never wanted to experience that again... As he thought about it, a dulled phantom version of the pain from before flared in his chest. Big tears filled his eyes as his little, chubby hands came up to rub at his chest.

He _hated_ it, it wasn't even as strong and he hated it. He began to cry out, for anyone. For Mommy, or for Daddy... even Andy.

...but no one came.

He soon wore himself out with his tears, his small body slowing as he fell to sleep. His vision started to fade to blackness, but not before something happened. The face of his twin, with his slight differences, reflected back at him. Tears were in his blue and green eyes as well. But a small, sad smile graced his little lips.

Andy's reflected hand reached up to his chest, pressing it above his heart, where Sean's hand already was. A warm feeling spread through Sean's chest and a small smile spread across his face too.

"...night night..." he mumbled. His eyes closed, quick enough for him to miss Andy's pained look and goodbye wave as he flickered away.

When Sean awoke next, his little pod was shaking violently. A blue, white, and green orb was coming closer and closer. Fear clutched at his little heart as the shaking got worse, the planet grew closer, and it began to heat up.

Flames began to lick at the front of the pod, and a light air began to cool the pod from the vents. Orange filled Sean's vision as he plummeted downwards. Fear once again gripped at him as he bounced around in his little seat, tears flooding his vision and streaming like a waterfall down his face. Colors flew by behind the flames, but he couldn't see them. Not yet.

Before he knew it, the flames were sputtering, in a way. Just enough for him to see the ground coming closer, and closer, and closer. A little wail bubbled up in his throat as the ground seemed to grow bigger.

 _Too high! Too high! Too fast! No, no, no!_ his little mind chanted, screams tearing through his lungs as his little eyes screwed shut in fear.

 _Sean... it's okay, you'll be okay. We can help... But... this is goodbye, our little ones..._ a pair of soft, familiar voices said. Sean's eyes opened hopefully, and again, he saw a reflection image of another. His mother and father, holding each other and smiling.

And then there was impact. His parents had spread their bodies out as if shielding him, and everything turned to black...

...

Jack awoke with a start.

He sat up in a cold sweat, panting and shivering. F _ucking heights... a-and explosions... sh-shit... I think, oh g-god..._ He sucked in deep breaths that didn't seem to actually be giving him any air. His eyes searched the room, for what he didn't know. Help, maybe.

He reached his hand up to his chest, clutching at the shirt as he tried to take in deep breaths. He couldn't though. _B-bathroom. Water... come on, hurry! W-water... bathroom..._ He repeated like a mantra in his head, over and over.

He tried to get out of the bed in his panicked haze, his legs tangling in the sheets before he tumbled out of the bed. Shaky breaths came from his mouth and he began to shudder as he dragged himself across the floor.

He wasn't exactly sure why, but he needed to get to the bathroom. His breathing became more sporadic as he crawled, his vision blurring. Sooner than he thought, he found himself in the bathroom, his legs shaking as he pulled up to the mirror.

His reflection... looked... worried? Scared? Jack's breaths began to shorten as his hands shakily went to the taps. Water flowed and his hands grabbed it, cupping it to splash in his face. To calm down.

Br͢eat̴h͠ Seàn, ̨bre͢ath. C̢o̧me͠ on̛,͜ y҉ou ͝ca͡n̴ do it͘.̨ ̡B̴re͏aţh ͠ẁi͏t͡h̀ m͟e̛. Įn͢ a͏n̕d̛ o̴út̸,̶ ̢in҉ ͝and͞ ͡ou҉t͠,̴ ͘th͢àt͏'͏s̛ ͝it.͟ ̸Just ̷c͘a̧lm̀ do͝wn. I kno͢w,͟ I̛ ̴know̕ it͞ wa͢s sc͡aŗy͘, ̡b͠u̸ţ y̢òu h͟av͢e ͡to̵ c̨al̵m ͞down.́ ͡T̵hat was͞ a̧ ͠lon̛g̵ t̕ime͞ ago, j҉us̷t ́br̕éat̵he͟.͏ ͜You̡'́rę okay̕, we'r̕ę ok̸ay.̨..̕. in ͜a͏n̢d̵ ̵oưt, ̨in͜ an͜d ̵out.̴.̧.͝.

The voice from earlier came, calming him with soothing words. He relaxed, a soft pressure rubbing circles on his back. He breathing slowed, becoming heavier.

"W-who... what..?" Jack mumbled, his eyes closing as he focused on breathing. He rested his head on the side of the sink before opening his eyes and looking up. He blinked away his blurry vision, and gasped.

S̴eán̢?͞ ̢Ar̕e y͟ou o̴ka̧y͡?͞ C͟an͠ yo͢ù b̧re͡ath̵ę?҉

It seemed that the... that his 'reflections' voice became more glitched as he became more panicked. His eyes were wide and... glowing? Sharp teeth could be seen through his mouth, opened into a worried 'o'.

"Who... what are you?" Jack asked, stepping back a little. Something in the back of his mind whispered at him that it was okay, that this person, reflection, this being wouldn't hurt him. he watched, in a pained awe, as the others face fell.

 _I... I guess you wouldn't remember, would you? We were... so... so little... and, it's not like you've been able to see me. And if you ARE remembering, I look much different now, if your appearance is anything to go by..._

Jack frowned a little. _What on earth does he..._ his eyes widened with realization. "Oh." was all he said. He took in a shaky breath, shock running through his veins. _He... he can't be... it's... it's just a dream! ...Right?_ He shook his head. He didn't believe it. "You're lying..." the image frowned and shook his head.

 _I'm not. I'll prove it. Ask me any question, related to this topic, and I'll answer in a way no one else can._

"...what's your name then?"

 _My name? I thought you'd already figured it out?_

Jack shook his head, "Prove you're who I think you are." He said. He thought he was prepared for the answer. Instead... well. Instead, he fainted from shock, the last words his befuddled mind heard was:

 _My name is Andrew Spedicey, but you would know me as Andy._


	5. Liar, Liar

"Morna! Come here!"

"Aodhan? What's wrong?"

"Morna... just-just come over here! And keep the kids in bed! I think I found what that light was from last night."

"Oh, Aodhan, what on earth are you talking abou- Oh my god"

The world was fuzzy, his memory was fuzzy too. Two blurred, moving, figures approached him. He reached his hand out slowly, for they looked almost familiar to his blurry, infantile, and mostly blank mind. A soft whine fled his throat.

"Aodhan... what..."

"Morna, dear... do you think..?"

His vision faded away with their voices. When he opened them again, the world was moving, swaying gently. The face of the man was above him, clearer now. He could see only a pale grey behind that, like a cloudy sky. He again let out a small whine, his little hands slowly raising to wave up, grab the mans attention. Instead, he got another voice, "Oh Aodhan, give him here, let me get a better look at him," the voice said. It sounded like Mommy's... Then, he was moved, from the man to the woman from before. She smiled kindly down at him, cooing, "He's precious, isn't he?" the woman said softly, looking back up towards the man.

"How will we explain him, Aodhan? We can just say we found him, or that he fell from the sky! The children... they don't know about Jack yet... neither does anyone else, besides Doctor O'Daniel... m-maybe we could..?" The woman's voice trailed of as she pulled Sean closer to herself.

"We'll take him to O'Daniel's place in the mornin', Morna. For now, let's bring him inside. Get him warm and fed. And cleaned. The poor babe looks like he's been through Hell and back. And, while you do that, I'll go check out that... pod or whatever it was that he was in. Maybe I can figure out where he came from," the mans gruff voice said.

The woman nodded, looking back down at Sean with a smile. Then, they were inside somewhere. It was much warmer there. Soon, there was a bottle in front of him, and a slow, comforting, swaying sensation as he drank. Then, there was cool air, before he was gently placed in a warm bath and washed up. He was tired, nodding off every so often. Soon enough, he was back in the woman's arms, snuggling into her shoulder. He heard a small 'Awe' before he was carried to a small crib and wrapped in warm, comfortable blankets.

"Goodnight, little one," the woman's voice echoed through his head as he slipped off to dreamworld. The last thing he saw was the floating image of Andy, staring at him worried, sad, and alone.

...

"GAAAH!" Jack screamed, sitting up as he reached out. He breathed heavily, sweating and grabbing for And- for nothing. He panted and looked around, It was... a dream? But it felt so real! He took in a few more calming breaths.

 _Do you understand now? They aren't your birth parents, you were just too young to remember._

Andy's voice came from above him and it finally clicked where Jack was. _I'm still in the fucking bathroom!_ He groaned as he sat up, his back aching. He placed his hand on the counter, pulling himself up, "How do you know what I was dreamin' about?"

 _We share dreams. That's why they're so clear to you. Because of my... predicament, I can still remember what happened. I just- sometimes we see it from you're point of view, which are the only ones you tend to remember._

Jack frowned, but nodded his head, "I guess that makes sense," he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. So what now? Do I believe him? It could just be a dream influenced by whatever the fuck this is...Jack frowned, but nodded his head, "I guess that makes sense," he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. _So what now? Do I believe him? It could just be a dream influenced by whatever the fuck this is..._

 _You should confront her. Morna. She knows what happened. I'm sure she can explain how everything worked out, why no one knew, or explained, that you weren't their biological child._

Jack frowned, "But she's my mother! I've heard stories of my birth! I've seen pictures of me in the hospital! You can't be serious, just because that, just because this feels real doesn't mean it is!"

 _Sean, if you're so sure, ask her anyways. Prove to me you weren't being lied to. Prove they didn't just adopt you, replace their dead child, Jack, with the new 'g̸if̷t ͜fro̡m̨ God͜' Sean._

 _Ṕ̢̛͞Ŕ҉͜Ơ͘V́͏E͢͟͝ ̶̧̛͢͠I̴̶T̵̶_

"I will," was all he said though, his voice stronger than he thought it would be. Then, he left the room, turning on his heel and heading straight for the phone. He was going to ask her, and then he was going to prove this was a dream. Jack swallowed, staring at 'Andy' in the mirror. His form was glitching everywhere, as if he was flipping through different channels of himself quickly. He would laugh then cry, reach out then be holding his head. It scared him.

He picked up his phone, about to dial, when he paused. _What if Andy's right and my entire life has literally been a lie? What if- what if things change?_ He hesitated, before frowning in determination and punching in the numbers. Like a fucking boss. He couldn't help but bite his lip as he waited for someone to pick up. He was nervous, even though he kept telling himself he had no reason to be. Because he was just paranoid and confused an probably played too many fangames and read too any fanfictions that involved him being an alien from the planet 'Bossatron'.

That's why everything's like this. He's just been reading too much and now his subconscious was playing into it is all. Hi sighed in... he wasn't sure what, but he had solidified in his mind the wall between his doubtful thoughts and the rest.

"Alligator? What'ch'ya callin' at this time fer?" his mothers teasing voice came through the speaker on his phone. He exhaled a deep breath, before deciding to get it out quickly.

"Mom, am I adopted?"

"Wh-what? W-why would you say s-such a thing, Jack?"

"Well, I mean, I look nothing like you, o-or dad. Or any of my siblings..."

"O-oh, honey!" her voice seemed to change to a higher pitch, "Just because you look different you don't think I-I'm your m-mother?"

"No, no, that's-that's not it! I-"

"You what, Jack?!" he paused, trying to think of an answer. And then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. _Her voice is changing pitch. And she's stuttering. She only does that when-_

"Y-you're lying. You're lying to me! Your voice is shaking and going higher and higher! You're lying!" He felt tears pinching his eyes as his voice wobbled, _Had Andy been right?_ He heard a sigh from the other side of the phone, and then distanced garbles he recognized as his _supposed_ father.

"Jack... You are my son... b-but... there's something we haven't told you." Jack's breath hitched in the back of his throat, "Come by the house tomorrow. I have a day off, we'll explain everything then." she said softly, and Jack nodded his head slowly.

Then, of course, he remembered she couldn't see him.

"Y-yeah, okay..." he said, voice still shaky.

"I love you," she said, but Jack noticed her voice sounded desperate, longing, sad. And... angry. He wondered if she was mad at herself for never telling him, or just mad that he found out. He decided he was mad at her for never telling him, though. So he hung up with out even a goodbye. He regretted it a moment later, she may not be his mother, but she was still his mom. But, it was too late now. He wasn't going to cal back just to say goodbye. So, instead, he set down his phone after staring at it blankly for a few moments, and then he slowly made his way back to the bathroom.

 _...I'm sorry Sean. But you needed to know._

"Fuck off."

 _Really, Sean. I didn't want to hurt you, but you needed to know. It's important._

"I said, fuck off!" he said, suddenly angry, "You just- you made me ruin my life! If you had just stayed quiet I woulda been fine! I wouldn't know they weren't my real parents! I wouldn't be mad at them for never telling me! If you had just stayed away, stayed DEAD, like you did all those years before now, everything would be fine! But, nooooo, you just had to come and ruin EVERYTHING!" he snarled angrily. He looked into Andy's eyes, glaring. His anger faded quickly, though, when he saw tears in his twins eyes. He'd barely even talked to him, barely knew he existed, and yet he still felt a connection. And now... now it was as if he could feel Andy's pain mixed with his own.

"A-andy I'm sorry, I-"

 _It's okay, I get it. You wanted your perfect, normal, human life. Without me. I shouldn't have waited so long, or I shouldn't have shown myself. I'll see ya 'round... Jack_

And then, Andy disappeared, fading out of view as if he'd never been there. Jack felt tears pooling in his eyes again, but this time... this time it wasn't because he was hurt, but because he'd hurt someone. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't m-mean too-" he cried, though it came out more like a whisper. Then his eyes widened as all of what he'd said clicked in his mind. _I-I just told Andy to stay dead._

"Andy! Andy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Andy!" he screamed, placing his hands on the glass of the mirror and knocking as hard as he dared, "Andy!"

...

Andy took in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself, hugging his knees. _He just doesn't understand yet. He's hurting, his entire life just shattered before his eyes... It's understandable that he's angry. It's one of those five stages things, right? He'll come to accept it._

He nodded his head to himself again, releasing his breath of air and watched it come out of his mouth in a green smoke. A side affect of being dead. He rubbed his shoulders a little, smiling a little as he focused on his soul. It was still fully intact, unlike most of the dead... He'd learned it was because of what Sean had done when the house exploded. He'd somehow managed to do some magic twin thing, using his un-matured 'powers' to save his brother. But he wasn't strong enough to save his body, so he still died.

He just had an... unnaturally powerful spirit form. One that he's worked hard to keep stable and in good condition in earths atmosphere. The earth wasn't made for Bossatronians. It held back their powers. Jack isn't even aware he has any because they've been so subdued... He froze his thoughts at the sound of a familiar ringing in his head. As a spirit, he was stronger than his twin. And in so being, he was able to reach the Bossatron mainframe, no matter how far away he was. This was a marvelous piece of machinery his people had made to keep in touch with explorers that were too far to reach by other means.

It connected every Bossatronian to the mother planet through their powers.

And, the best part was, it was still operational. This is how he learned everything he knew of home, how he learned how to use his powers and knew his parents.

This is also how he knew there was someone else alive on the planet. He wasn't sure who, or how, but someone had jut recently sent out an 'SOS' signal. And it was recent, not something that had been going non-stop since the Billycons attack. And that was why he had alerted Sean, finally revealing himself after all this time. He needed the living Bossatronians help, so they could help whoever was still on Bossatron. He could help his brother repair the pod, because he knew where Aodhan had hidden it and he could find the blue prints through the mainframe.

 _So, I just have to wait for him to calm down... you already know everything he said when he yelled wasn't true. So just, wait for him to calm down and learn. Confront him after he gets back from talking to Morna. You heard her say tomorrow, so, wait two days. That gives Sean time to absorb whatever Morna tells him._

 _Then we can go back to Bossatron._


	6. Sean Spedicey

Jack sighed shakily as he looked up at the house. He'd grown up there, it had been home. Now, he felt uncomfortable, as if he had never belonged. He took in a few deep breaths to try to calm himself before knocking on the door and letting himself in.

"In the living room, Alligator!" he mothers voice called from his right. He slipped off his shoes and made his way to the sitting room, standing awkwardly in the doorway. His parents were sitting on the love seat together, his siblings were sitting on the couch and chairs that had been pulled into a circle shape. He felt out of place, among those he'd called his closest friends, his family. He hated it. His mother didn't seem to notice though, beckoning him over by patting the chair next to her. Her eyes were wide, sad, and frightened, he noticed as he got closer.

"I- kids, your father and I have something to tell you," she said as he slid into his seat in the circle. He was surprised everyone had managed to get here so quickly, especially Malcolm who lived in Paris.

"Yeah, ya told us Ma." Alison, his sister, said, frowning. She scooted closer to the edge of her seat, "So, ah're ya gonna tell us?" their mother sighed, looking down.

"J-Jack... He isn't your brother." Jack held back tears as she actually said it, swallowing thickly and looking away. She hadn't specifically said it over the phone the day before. There was still a small part of him who thought it wasn't real, that he was really a McLoughlin.

"W-what are ya talkin' about, Ma? I was in the birthing room with ya!"

"Y-you were, for Jack." Morna said it as if she was talking about someone different, "R-remember when Jack was a newborn? For his first year he was really, really sick?" his siblings all nodded there heads, a look of faint recollection over their faces.

"Yeah, but a few days after his first birthday he got better, it was a miracle!" Malcolm said, interrupting their mother, who'd been about to speak. She just shook her head though.

"N-no. He... he didn't. He'd gotten so much worse. Doctor O'Daniel gave him a few days after that and had taken him to the hospital to stay, so he would be comfortable. Jack..." Morna sniffled, tears coming to her eyes as she looked to Jack. " _Our_ Jack," she said, looking right at him, "Is actually 'Sean Spedicey', or that's what his blanket said when we found him. I- we took him in, the evening O'Daniel took Jack to the hospital. We had talked to O'Daniel, who said we should watch him while he tried to track down the parents, because of the... special circumstances we found him in. He said there was no such thing as a 'Spedicey' family. He went a little further in depth, before telling us we needed to protect him, to watch him. S-so, so we-"

"Jack's dead?! Jack's been dead this whole time?" Susan said, her voice panicked and her eyes wide, "You're telling me my baby brother has been dead this whole time, and you _replaced him with an impostor_?!" her voice was screeching and didn't help Jack's state at all.

"I-I'm still J-Jack-" he tried to say weakly, but he was cut off but his sister.

"NO! No, you're not Jack! You-you're 'Sean Spedicey'!" Jack swallowed and looked down, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. He didn't look up when he heard her gasp loudly, "Did he know?! Did you tell him? Has he known he was an impostor this whole time?!" Jack flinched when she started yelling, curling up into his chair.

"Susan, calm down! Can't you see you're hurting him?! He's still our baby brother!" Alison's voice rose up against her sisters, her chair squeaking a bit as she stood. She pulled at her sister's arms, holding her still, "Look at him, Susan! You're his _sister_!"

"I'm not his sister! I'm not! He's an impostor! He replaced my brother, I am not his sister!" Susan struggled against her sisters hold. She freed herself, just for a moment, but it was enough for her to storm away. Alison sighed, her shoulders sagging. Then, Jack looked up fully, as Alison's hand made it's way to his shoulder. She had a soft smile on her face, and he could see Malcolm and Simon behind her, smiling as well.

"I'm not sure if I speak for the rest of us, but I don't care if you aren't the same Jack I saw be born, you're still my baby brother. Whether you're Sean or Jack. Whether you've known all along or not." She pulled him into a hug. "Though, by your reaction, I say that if you have known before us, it wasn't by long," she said, pulling back and making sure she was eye level with him, wiping his tears off his cheeks.

"And don't worry about Susan," Simon said, peeking his head out from behind Allison, "I think she's just in shock. She's always been one to... overreact to things that change how she perceives things. She'll come around," Malcolm was nodding his head in the background, and Jack smiled. Though it was a watery, shaky smile, he knew his siblings didn't care all that much. He heard a slight cough from their father, and he was smiling slightly too.

"Alison, why don't you go see if you can hunt down Susan and talk with her? And boys, why don't you start on dinner. I know how much you two loved helping Mum as kids, show us how much you've improved. Your mother and I have a few more things to discuss with Jack," he said, smiling kindly and nodding his head out of the room. When the others had gone, Jack shifted a little in his seat, looking at his parents. Things were quiet for a few moments, a crash could be heard from the kitchen. And his big brothers playful 'angry' banter about it. He sighed and looked down a little.

"Jack, Alligator... I-I'm so sorry we never told you. We were just... we were scared. O'Daniel said you were a special boy, and that the more you knew, the more danger you'd be in!" his mother swallowed and he looked up at her, "I- we thought it would be best to never tell you. Now... now I see how... how unfair it was for me to have kept something like that from you for so long."

"We've talked with O'Daniels about coming to see you, explain what we can't. He told us to tell you as much as we knew. Said some shit about it bein' time," His father said, his mother having fallen to silent tears. Jack nodded his head, watching as his father stood, "Come with me, son."

...

Jack was nervously following his father through the house. They stopped at the basement door, no one had ever been allowed down there for as long as he could remember. It was Dad's workplace. If he wasn't down there, the door was locked. If he was, he'd know exactly when the door opened, as if he had cameras or something.

"Down there, Jackaboy," his father said, nodding his head down, "You first." Jack nodded, and slowly made his way down the steps. When he finally touched down, he was confused. It looked like a basic workshop...

"Over there, Jack. In the corner, under the sheet."

Jack looked around, his eyes landing on a strange, fairly large, shape under a large sheet. He slowly stepped closer, his hand hovering over it. He turned to look at the man he'd called his father his entire life. He was smiling, encouraging him. Jack's hand shakily reached out and tugged off the sheet. There was a strange metal oval. With some strange parts sicking up here and there. There was a broken piece of strong one way glass, and there were scorch marks all across it, most prominent in the front. There was a single seat inside, big enough for one person. There was a control panel below the feet, one that looked like it could be raised up to be in front of whoever sat in the seat, or just rest below them. It looked like...

 _...his little pod was shaking violently. A blue, white, and green orb was coming closer and closer. Fear clutched at his little heart as the shaking got worse, the planet grew closer, and it began to heat up...The image changed and there was an explosion behind him, tossing him, and the woman holding him, forwards... He couldn't hear anything... his mother stood and slowly, jerkily, made her way to the escape pod. He was gently placed in it... He reached out for her as she started pressing buttons below his feet, whining, though silent to his own ears. She looked up at him with a sad smile and grabbed his tiny hand in hers. She leaned in and kissed him..._

 _The image changed and there was an explosion behind him, tossing him, and the woman holding him, forwards... He couldn't hear anything... his mother stood and slowly, jerkily, made her way to the escape pod. He was gently placed in it... He reached out for her as she started pressing buttons below his feet, whining, though silent to his own ears. She looked up at him with a sad smile and grabbed his tiny hand in hers. She leaned in and kissed him..._

 _"M-ma-ama!" he cried out, and a spark of pride filled his mother's eyes as she stepped away. A small red and green lump held in her hands as tears trailed down her smiling face. She was hunched pitifully, her leg twisted at an awkward angle. The creature in her hand stirred, and turned to the boy, looking straight at him. It was Sam, and the little septic eyeball seemed to smile at him too, before fading to a grey-green as he stilled in his mother's arms._

 _The scene passed quickly, fires, shots, falling pods and flying ships went by in a blur, too fast for him to truly distinguish. Stars and planets flew by in a beautiful array of colors and lights... Then flames began to lick at the front of the pod, and a light air began to cool the pod from the vents. Orange filled Sean's vision as he plummeted downwards..._

 _"You are... nt fo... great thin... ean..." his mother's voice filled his ears._

...

He panted heavily, his hand resting on the cool metal of the pod. His eyes were wide and he shook his head lightly, tears filling his eyes. A soft sob fell from his mouth as his legs wobbled, trying to make him back away, but instead, sending him crashing to his knees.

"Jack..?" his father's voice said from behind him. He heard footsteps, but still jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up with wide eyes. His father's face was confused, sad. And then it seemed to shimmer, fade into the father from his dreams, before fading back, "Are you alright, son?"

"I-I... t-his is the p-pod. F-from my- from my," he swallowed thickly, and his father knelt next to him. He seemed confused as to what to do but pulled him into a hug all the same. He clung back, the realization of everything just starting to become too much.

"This is what we found you in," Aodhan said, pulling away, "You was all nestled up on that seat, a blanket with yer name beneath ya," his father stood, and walked away a moment. When he returned, he had a small bundle in his hand. He held it out to Jack, and he took it with shaking fingers. It was a baby blanket, green and blue. It looked as if it had been knitted... He couldn't really remember the presence of it in his dreams, but he could see how it could have been missed in all the action, especially if he was on top of it and not wrapped in it. He swallowed as he saw a small tag on it.

 _Sean Spedicey_

 _Spedicey Residence_

He smiled a little, wrapping his hands around the blanket. It felt familiar. It felt... it reminded him of a feeling of safety, of love, and of home, "T-thank you..." he whispered, bringing the blanket up to his chest. His father nodded and smiled.

"You stayin' fer dinner?" he asked, holding out his hand for Jack to pull himself up. Jack nodded his head as he took Aodhan's hand, smiling softly. He still clutched the blanket close.

"Yeah, I'll stay for dinner..." he paused, and his eyes widened, _Can I talk to Andy through any mirror? I need to talk to him!_ "There's still a good sized mirror in the bathroom, right?" he asked, uncaring to how strange the question was.

"Uh, yes. Why? Is it important?"

"Yeah! I need to talk to Andy! Tell him I'm sorry for not believing him!" he said quickly, rushing from the room. He took the stairs two at a time, fast enough to miss his father's reaction.

"... Who on earth is Anti?"


	7. Mixing Families

Jack, Sean, rushed back upstairs. He ran through the halls like demons were on his tail, past his brothers in the kitchen, his mother still in the sitting room. He passed his sisters, catching a glimpse of them through a window. But he didn't stop to see how things were. He practically slammed the bathroom door open, closing and locking it behind him. He hoped this would still work.

His eyes were bright as he grabbed the sink, slowing his momentum that nearly carried him past it. A smile was tugging at the corners of his lips, though he wasn't sure why. He was filled with excitement. Yes, his parents had lied to him, but most of his siblings had accepted him. And, knowing Susan, she would come around too. At least, he hoped she would.

As a bonus, though he didn't know the full story yet, he was shown the... pod. The pod from his dreams, the one in which he arrived at earth in. He let the smile fill his face, a small laugh bubbling out of him. He leaned over the sink and rapped his wingers against the glass of the mirror. He waited, hoping this would work. He had to keep reminding himself not to be sad if it didn't.

"Andy?" he called out, soft enough that his other family wouldn't be able to hear. He searched the mirror or any signs of him. He waited for what felt like hours, though he knew it couldn't have been very long. The mirror shook slightly as if it had been hit, and Andy's form came into view. He looked almost smashed against the glass. He seemed to peel himself off said glass, and Andy rubbed his face. It was kind of amusing to Jack, and a small giggle fell from his lips. This action seemed to surprise Andy because his head shot up fast.

 _Well, you're in a... happy mood._

"Yup! And I don't even know why!" he chuckled, and brought his hands up to his face. He pulled them down his face and rubbed his cheeks a little, before looking back to Andy with a serious, and slightly guilty, look. "I-I'm sorry. For not believing you. And for getting so mad. And telling you to stay dead! I didn't mean it!"

 _I know. You were upset, it's understandable. I should have gone about telling you differently too, and for that I'm sorry._

"You don't need to be sorry! I was the one who acted like a jerk! You were just telling me the truth!"

 _Yes. I was._

"...was there a, uh, reason? Or did you just think it was time or something?" Jack asked, suddenly curious as to why _now_. Why was this time the right time? It wasn't even his birthday! And isn't that when big reveals stereo-typically happen?!

 _There is a reason... As a spirit being, I am more powerful than you at the moment because the atmosphere doesn't affect me as much as it does your living, breathing, body. I still have powers, yours are greatly subdued._

"I- "I have powers?!" Jack looked at his twin with wide eyes, his voice was higher than it probably needed to be, "That's so cool! I'm like a superhero!"

 _...You're a Bossatronian. But you have never even seen your powers. The most you've experienced was when you saved me. Your powers were unstable, you didn't know what you were doing. And you weren't strong enough to save my body. That was the first, and last, time you used your powers._

"I saved you?!"

 _Yes, Sean. Can we move on now?_

"I used superpowers?!"

 _Yes, Sean._

"Oh MY GOD THAT'S SO COOL!"

 _Sean, can we please move on?_ Andy's face was less than amused. In fact, he looked suspiciously like Frisk with that expression. Jack finally came back from his fanboying at that and blushed.

"S-sorry. You, uh, you were sayin'?"

 _...I was saying that I've been able to connect to the Bossatronian mainframe. It's a special device our people made to communicate with other Bossatronian's who were far away._ Andy explained, Jack was just nodding his head with wide eyes, staring at the mirror.

 _Someone is still alive on Bossatronia._

"WHAT?!" Jack's eyes were practically bugging out of his head. His jaw was practically touching the floor. _There's another living Bossatronian?! On Bossatronia?! That's so cool._

"Honey? Alligator, who are you talkin' ta in there? You know yer not supposed ta be on the phone in the jack*." Jack froze a little when he turned to look at the door, his mother's voice wafting through it. He looked over to Andy with a panicked expression, mouthing the words 'What do I say?' to him. Andy just shrugged. _He's sooooo helpful._

 _She can't hear me, Sean. She's not a Bossatronian. She wouldn't even be able to see me._

"Alligator?"

"Yeah, sorry Ma! I was just talkin' to myself!" he called out, hoping she would buy it. She seemed to be fine with it and shuffled away with an 'Alright, but don't be too long. Dinner'll be ready soon enough'. Jack's shoulders relaxed as he heard her leave, turning back to Andy. He seemed to be holding back a laugh. It was now Jack's turn to be unimpressed. He crossed his arms and pouted a little, before laughing himself.

 _I told you because I need your help, Sean. I can't get to Bossatronia on my own. I need your help to get there, find whoever's alive! I-_

"Jack! Dinner!" Jack frowned and turned towards the door again.

"'Kay! I'll be there in a minute!" he shouted back. Then, he looked to Andy, an apologetic look on his face. Andy sighed but nodded his head with a smile.

 _Go to dinner, Sean. We can continue talking later. Oh! And you can call me to any reflective surface. So, uh, your phone screen, or camera, works too._ Jack nodded his head with a smile and waved as Andy faded away again. He then left the bathroom and headed to dinner.

...

When dinner was over, Morna and Aodhan asked Jack if he wanted to show the others the pod. If he could explain what it was. Or, try to at least. His siblings all looked curious, well, Susan just sat there glaring. But the other three were curious. As Jack had slowly, and hesitantly, nodded his head, Susan stood up and left the room. She was mumbling something about going to get scuttered**. Alison sighed and excused herself after Susan left the room, claiming she was going to go save Susan from killing herself with booze. She apologized for leaving too and made Jack promise to tell her all about this 'pod' when she returned.

Once the girls were gone, Jack was left to explain all he knew to his brothers, Malcolm and Simon, and his parents, Aodhan and Morna. So that's what he did. He went into detail about all the 'bad dreams' he'd been having for as long as anyone in their family could remember.

When Aodhan brought them downstairs, Jack showed them the pod, pointed out the details that he could remember. Like how the buttons were beneath his feet, and how the front was scorched. Malcolm looked a little skeptical, but he didn't say anything about it. Simon, on the other hand, looked absolutely fascinated, leaning forwards with eyes wide like a child's. Then, Jack had an idea.

He excused himself from the basement for a moment, claiming he was going to get the small blanket he'd left in the bathroom. When he got into the bathroom, he grabbed the blanket and looked in the mirror. Andy was already there, staring with wide eyes at Jack's hands.

 _You... you still have that?_ Andy's voice was soft. His hand came up and seemed to press against the glass of the mirror longingly. Jack looked down at the blanket, and back to Andy. He nodded his head and smiled softly.

"Y-yeah, I..." he trailed off, and looked to his brother in the mirror, "Is there any way to get you out of there?" he asked suddenly, surprising even himself. Andy shook his head.

 _No. Not without completely destroying my form. Or, at least, not on Earth. Her atmosphere is different from ours back home. And you aren't strong enough to even try to help. You've only ever experienced your powers once!_

"I could've helped?!"

 _No. You couldn't of. You've only used your powers once. Nearly twenty-seven YEARS ago! Even an experienced Bossatronian might not've been able to keep their powers stable in this atmosphere for that long! The only reason I have is because I'm a spirit!_

"O-oh..." Jack trailed off, clutching the blanket between his fingers tightly. He turned toward the door when he heard Malcolm calling from the basement to hurry up. His eyes were lit up as he turned back to Andy, "Hey, that's part of why I came up! Is there any way you can show yourself to the others?"

 _...why?_

"Am I not allowed to want to introduce my family to my family?"

 _...fine. But not for long! I won't be able to show them and keep a stable enough form for very long. And bring them here. It's easier when my form is larger and already spread out, takes longer for everything to start getting cramped. I mean, you could record me. But I wouldn't turn up till the video was finished, or uploaded. I'm not sure at which stage I appeared during your video the other day._

"Wait, what?! You were in my video?!"

 _Uh, yeah. I thought you noticed? I mean, you did edit, and re-watch the video after posting it to double check. I just figured you were too tired to react much or something!_

"Well... fohck. Okay. I'll uh, I'll have to figure out a way to explain that then."

 _Sure, sure. Do that later. I think_ your _... your family is waiting for you. You shouldn't keep them waiting! I wanna properly meet them!_ Jack nodded his head and smiled. His twin made a waving motion towards the door as if telling him to 'shoo'. He rolled his eyes, and Andy did likewise before he left the room with the intention of bringing his family back to it.

...

"So you're telling me you have a twin alien brother, who's a spirit because you managed to save him, but not his body. And he's going to talk to us through the mirror in the bathroom?" Malcolm asked, his voice disbelieving. Jack blushed but nodded his head.

"Yeah! I know it sounds stupid, but he wants to meet you! I've been talking with him the past few days and he's cool!"

"Okayyy, but he better not be claiming some 'fraternal twin' bullshit." "Well, I mean. We aren't identical, exactly. He's got sharp teeth and two different colored eyes! But other than that, we're basically the same... I mean, he's also dead. So, yeah." Jack shrugged his shoulders and opened the bathroom door.

He was surprised to see Andy interacting with the 'world' in the reflection of the mirror. He was sitting on the counter, legs crossed and staring. Jack smiled and looked to his other family, who were all stopped in the doorway staring. Well, Simon wasn't, he was jumping up and down in the back trying to figure out why everyone stopped. Jack rolled his eyes and pulled them into the bathroom, so Simon could see too. Instead of being struck silent and flabbergasted like the others, he started bouncing around and asking a million questions with wide eyes. He was like a puppy, and Jack couldn't understand a word he was saying.

Andy, on the other hand, looked very freaked out. His face was one of pure confusion and fear. With a tad bit of 'I'm uncomfortable in this situation, help me!' mixed in. His knees had curled up a little, though still remained in a crisscross position. He honestly looked like a perturbed cat. Jack chuckled a bit, holding his hand up o his mouth to try and stifle it. That, obviously, didn't work, as pretty soon Andy was glaring at him and whining like a child about making 'the idiot human stop!' At that, Jack just full out laughed, hands on his knees and gasping breaths between. Soon enough, everyone had joined in, and then... all was quiet. Jack smiled and stood back up. He motioned between Andy and his family with his hands.

"Ma, Pa, Malcolm, Simon, this is Andy. Andy, this is my ma, my pa, and my brothers, Malcolm and Simon. The girls aren't here right now, but their names are Susan and Allison." he said, pointing to each individual in turn. Andy nodded his head and smiled, teeth and all.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, his voice soft. Jack was a little shocked at actually hearing the voice with his ears, and not in his head like normal. But, he figured it was part of the way he was making it for his human family to understand. He leaned back against the wall as he watched his two family's interact. Andy seemed pleased that Simon had calmed down, and that he was asking him questions about space that he knew the answer to. It appeared that Andy liked the attention, and feeling smart. He answered questions from Aodhan and Morna too. Answering things like what Jack was like as a baby, what their birth parents were like. Small details like how he was able to stay alive, and if humans could have a 'spirit' too. Andy had answered 'no' to that one.

He leaned back against the wall as he watched his two family's interact. Andy seemed pleased that Simon had calmed down, and that he was asking him questions about space that he knew the answer to. It appeared that Andy liked the attention, and feeling smart. He answered questions from Aodhan and Morna too. Answering things like what Jack was like as a baby, what their birth parents were like. Small details like how he was able to stay alive, and if humans could have a 'spirit' too. Andy had answered 'no' to that one.

Malcolm though, he was what worried Jack. He was quiet, watching Andy with suspicious eyes. Jack figured he'd be skeptical about it all. But he'd also been sure that once he saw proof, he'd let it all sink in and get into it like the others had. Then again, Morna and Aodhan already knew, in a way. And Simon was the Mulder of the family, always had been. After what felt like hours, Andy started looking worn out. His form was starting to shrink, and he was twitching uncomfortably. Jack decided that it was enough time for one day, and said so.

"It's hard for Andy to be able to hold this form for too long," he explained, looking to Andy to make sure he was explaining right, "He's already starting to feel a sort of strain." That's when Malcolm finally spoke up. As everyone else was being shooed out like Jack, he walked right up to the mirror, crossed his arms, and looked Andy right in the eye.

"What's it like to die?" he asked, his voice neutral and flat. Jack spun around quickly at the words, worried about Andy's reaction. He hadn't seemed too willing to talk about that aspect before. It was strange, he didn't seem to mind that he was 'dead', continually talked about it actually. But, he didn't seem to like to talk about his actual death.

"...painful. But quick. Here, they might even say I shouldn't have felt a thing," Andy's voice was soft, his expression carefully blank, "But I did. Maybe it was because he saved my soul, so I was still aware. But I felt all of it. The skin melting from my body as heat enveloped me and my father, turning us into a pile of ash. The strange tugging as we were blown away to nothingness." Malcolm swallowed, but played it cool. He nodded as if he found it interesting, but Jack knew his brother well enough to tell he regretted asking the question. At this point, Andy had turned away, his shoulders glitching.

 _Sean, get them out. Please._ Andy's voice floated through his head, and Jack nodded. He tugged Malcolm's arm and led him from the bathroom, forcing the others out with him.

"Alright guys, Andy really needs to go now. And so do you," he said, pushing them out of the room as best he could. When he finally managed to get them out, he smiled and shut the door. He then turned back to the mirror. Andy was still facing away, hands on his head. His whole form was glitching violently and he was fading in and out of view.

"A-andy? Are you alright?" Jack asked, his voice shaking with concern. Andy slowly turned towards him. The sclera of his eyes were black, but the iris and presumably pupil were a glowing dull orange. He had a sick smile twisted onto his face. His form was barely discernible in some areas. His voice though... It scratched at Jack's mind like a chainsaw, loud and painful.

.

 _H̷̘̹̟̐ͨ̂e̸͉͇̽ ͚̇̔͒̓̈́ͥͅi̜̼̠̜̼͙͍ṣ̢̲͚̦̞̮͚̏ ̩̗̦̞̟̫̪͐̅̀̔ͭ̍̚c̯̟̦̞̃̽ͣͭo͎̙̼̙͉͉̲̅̽̓͐̍͢mi̦̱ͫ̅͂̀̔ͤǹ̾҉̳̳̰̪̘g̣̜̎͗ͅ.̨͓͓ͯ̅ͦ͊̐̆͊_

.

* * *

 _*_ the jack - Irish slang for bathroom  
** scuttered - Irish slang for getting really, _really_ , drunk


	8. Tea at the Doctors

_"A-andy? Are you alright?" Jack asked, his voice shaking with concern. Andy slowly turned towards him. The sclera of his eyes_ were _black, but the_ iris, _and presumably pupil were a glowing dull orange. He had a sick smile twisted onto his face. His form was barely discernible in some areas. His voice though... It scratched at Jack's mind like a chainsaw, loud and painful._

 _H̷̘̹̟̐ͨ̂e̸͉͇̽ ͚̇̔͒̓̈́ͥͅi̜̼̠̜̼͙͍ṣ̢̲͚̦̞̮͚̏ ̩̗̦̞̟̫̪͐̅̀̔ͭ̍̚c̯̟̦̞̃̽ͣͭo͎̙̼̙͉͉̲̅̽̓͐̍͢mi̦̱ͫ̅͂̀̔ͤǹ̾҉̳̳̰̪̘g̣̜̎͗ͅ.̨͓͓ͯ̅ͦ͊̐̆͊_

...

Jack swallowed and stepped back, clutching at his own head. He opened his mouth and let out a silent scream as he collapsed to his knees. He looked up, his vision going blurry. Andy was screaming, and laughing. He kept switching between them as if he didn't know which one to choose. It hurt Jack's head. He tried to focus a little more, to see if he could figure out more. Instead, his head started to throb more intensely, leaving him shaking, tears streaming down his face, as he screamed.

Even though no noise could be heard.

After what felt like hours, the noise and pain slowly started to dissipate. He stayed on the floor, in a sort of fetal position, holding his head. He remained there long after the noise and pain subsided. The tears on his face dried, and Andy was silent. When he finally managed to lift his head, Andy couldn't be seen. This jump-started Jack to standing, eyes searching the mirror for signs of his brother.

But all he could find was his own reflection.

...

When Jack left the bathroom, shaken and worried, he immediately ran into his mother. She looked to him, concerned about his appearance, but not mentioning it. Instead, she smiled worriedly.

"Doctor O'Daniel called. He wanted to talk to you. Asked if you could drop by his place tomorrow afternoon," she said softly, lifting her hand and hesitantly running it through his hair. Jack smiled, relaxing into her hand.

"Yeah. Where's his office?" he asked, his shoulders slumping and he made a happy little noise as his mother scratched the top of his head gently and played with his hair.

"Oh honey, he doesn't have an office. He retired about six years ago. But I'll give you his address in the morning," Jack nodded his head and closed his eyes. He loved when his mother would play with his hair. It always managed to relax him. When she pulled her hand away he pouted playfully but stood up straighter. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, before pulling her into a hug.

"I forgive you, ya know," he said softly into her ear, melting into his mother's arms. She began to shake a little, and he realized she was crying softly, "I forgive you, Ma," he repeated, rubbing her back, "And I'll always be your little Alligator."

...

Jack stayed in his old cabin that night, deciding it was easier than catching a cab in the middle of the night way out in the middle of nowhere. Plus, he still had clothes so it wasn't like he was going to be dirty when he woke up. The next morning, he went to his parent's place, both for breakfast and the address to 'Doctor O'Daniels'.

He couldn't remember this doctor, though he had apparently been the family doctor before he retired. Then again, Jack could never remember being sick. So, perhaps it made sense that he didn't remember him. He sighed as he took another bite of his pancake breakfast. His mother came around the table to run her fingers through his hair gently. He smiled a little, tilting his head to see his mother staring at him fondly. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. As she did so, she slipped a slip of paper onto the table.

"I love ya Alligator, and I'd love to stay and chat some more, hun. But I nearly fergot that I'm s'pposed ta be meetin' some friends at tha cafe. So I can't take ya ta Doctor O'Daniels," she said, a guilty look flashing across her eyes.

Jack smiled and nodded his head, "Okay Ma, I'm guessin' this is the address then?" he asked, holding up the slip of paper. Morna nodded and kissed his forehead again. Then she turned around, grabbed her purse, and was out the door. Jack chuckled at his mother's leaving form and finished up his own breakfast. He then ran out to his cabin to get dressed, for he'd gone over for breakfast still in his pajamas.

Once he was dressed, he left, calling a cab to come pick him up. As he waited, he looked over the address. Gleeson street, directly across from 'A Room in Bloom'*, a little floral place in Athlone. _At least I know the area... sorta_. He thought to himself, his foot beginning to tap a bit of impatience. He looked down the road at the sound of a car, a small smile coming to his face as he saw the familiar top of a cab. He fiddled with his sweater sleeves, before coming up closer to the road. The cab pulled up to a stop, and he climbed in.

The ride was rather uneventful, Jack choosing to be silent and look over twitter and Tumblr. He decided to send out a tweet, apologizing for his recent break in his schedule, and that he'd explain it all in a video. He got a bunch of responses from fans telling it was alright and that they were glad he was okay. It made him smile, for a moment. That is before he remembered he would have to lie to them about his scheduling mess up and such, because there was no way he could tell them the truth. No one would believe him, especially in an online video that he could 'edit'. He sighed and put his phone back into his pocket, looking up as he realized he was nearing his destination. He smiled as the cab pulled up outside the address, handing over the money due before climbing out.

He sighed and hesitantly made his way to the door. A rush of nervousness came over him, worry about what he was about to hear seeping into him. He knocked on the door cautiously, swallowing and fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. The door opened with a swing, and a small, old, friendly looking man stood behind it. A worried smile was plastered on his face, his green eyes were worried, but mostly hidden by his smile. His white hair was nearly gone, a few wisps over the top of his head. He looked like someone's friendly, old gramps.

"Ah! Sean! Come in, come in! Don't just stand there, I've got some tea in the kettle and the reading room set up," the man said, and Jack presumed he was Doctor O'Daniel. He was a little surprised at the use of 'Sean', he was unsure his parents even knew that name. If they did they never used it.

"Uh, okay," he said, following the old man inside. The house was small but cozy. The 'reading room' appeared to be a small library in the house. A few cushioned chairs were placed around the room, as well as a desk and coffee table, both covered in books and papers. He was pretty sure he even saw an inkwell and quill pen on the desk. A small chandelier hung above the room, shedding light and giving the room a little flair. Jack couldn't deny he liked it, as he slowly sat down on a very cushioned and comfortable chair. O'Daniel sat across from him, his smile vanishing as he became more serious.

"Jack... Sean. Do you- do you know why you're here?"

"My mother suggested it. She said you had things to tell me, that you wanted to talk. Other than that I have no idea," Jack said sheepishly. It hadn't even occurred to him to ask his mother what O'Daniel wanted to talk about.

"Well, it's better than nothing. What do you know of space, laddie?" Jack blinked, then opened his mouth.

"More than most, not enough to name all the stars. Definitely not as much as my friend, Mark-"

"No, no, no," O'Daniel interrupted, "I mean, what do you know, Sean. Out there, beyond the earth. What's out there?" Jack swallowed and looked down.

"...you wouldn't believe me if I told you,"

"And what if I told you I knew of the Bossatronians?" Jack's head shot up, eyes wide. He hadn't expected the old man to know anything about his supposed home. He stared for a moment, his mouth opening and closing.

"W-what?" he asked softly, his voice sounding frail and quiet. O'Daniel had a twinkle in his eye as he continued.

"And I know about where you come from. I know who you are, Sean Spedicey." Jack shook lightly, a shiver running down his back at the use of his full birth name.

"...How? How do you know about that?"

"Well, I know, because I used to know your father. I worked with him, you see. I used to be part of an organization, a special one that was contacted by alien lifeforms. Your father was one of the Bossatronians whom we would speak with after one of their ships landed here some sixty years ago. We would share information about each other, we learned about Bossatronians and their lifestyle, their culture. And in return, we would share our own cultures and languages with them. They may not have come here and helped us, and we certainly didn't use their technology to create our own, but we knew of each other. The organization was canceled after a few years, though. Apparently, we weren't getting the information the world governments wanted, and so they shut us down.

"I still managed to keep in touch with your father, though. I was able to smuggle out a small communications device, and they still haven't come for it. Not that it's of any use anymore. And, because of this, I quickly forgot about contacting the Bossatronians. Now, I never truly forgot them, but I went on with my life. I went back to school and got my Doctorates degree. I became a family doctor. That's how I met Morna and Aodhan. Those two and their children were quite splendid. It was a shame when little Jack was born small and sickly, and no one knows why.

"But, it was a blessing too, because, a few nights before Jack was brought into the hospital for the last time, I received a final transmission on my communications device. Something that I hadn't used in years, years I tell you. Though, it sat on my dresser every day. It was your father, Sean. He looked the same as the last time I'd spoken with him, thirty years prior to that moment. And he was frantic. He told me of the Billycons, those damned psychopaths, and of the imminent attack. He told me they were coming to Bossatron, and they weren't prepared. He was unsure how quickly they would come, but many did not believe him when he told them they had to prepare.

"He was devastated. He wanted you and your brother, Andy, to live long lives on Bossatron with them. He admitted to me that he was scared you two would lose at least a part of that. And then he froze, his eyes widening. I remember as if it had happened yesterday. The walls around him shook, and he started yelling at me that I was to expect refugees from Bossatron. He said the escape pods had been coordinated to earth. As close to my area as he could, without rousing the population and creating havoc.

"And then, his transmission cut out. I haven't heard from him since. But, a few nights after this, you came. Morna and Aodhan brought you to me, and I knew exactly who you were. You look like him, you know? You have his nose and his eyes. Though, I do believe your jaw is closer to your mothers. I waited days after your arrival for more to come, but there were none. Not even in different areas of the globe. So I told your adoptive parents to keep you safe. I told them to call you Jack, and to raise you as their own. The more you knew of your past, well, I had no idea what might happen."

O'Daniel finished his long spiel quietly, apologetically. His head had lowered in sadness and regret. Though Jack was unsure how to truly react, he reached out and placed a hand on O'Daniel's shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me..." he said softly, smiling, "Do I really look like my father?" O'Daniels head lifted, and he smiled knowingly. He nodded but jumped at the sound of a high-pitched whistling noise, interrupting their moment of... whatever their moment was.

"Oh! The tea's ready! Would you care for a cup? I do believe I have some homemade cookies too if you'd like?"

Jack nodded his head enthusiastically at the mention of cookies, homemade ones too. As O'Daniel busied himself outside the library-esque room, Jack looked about him. He stood and read over some book titles, and flipped through some papers scattered around. He paused though, at a small, leather-bound notebook. It looked old and well used. He opened it carefully, gasping at the detailed sketches and notes inside. _Bossatronia_.

* * *

*A Room in Bloom real place guys, it's pretty cool


	9. Are You Gay, Jack?

Jack ended up staying most of the day at Doctor O'Daniels. The old man had plenty to share about Bossatronia and its people and his own family. It felt surreal to Jack, in a way. He'd never thought he'd get to this, finding out his birth parents were aliens on another planet. He'd never thought the jokes he made years ago when he was first starting youtube would turn out to be true. He enjoyed his time learning about Bossatronia, asking questions and showing the Doctor the book he'd found with detailed sketches and notes. The Doctor said it was something he made.

And Jack believed him, not taking note of the man's hesitations and pauses, his suspicious demeanor as he explained the notebook. Jack also enjoyed the tea, and the abundant amount of cookies O'Daniel seemed to have. But, nearing the later time of 5 pm, he excused himself to the bathroom. He wanted to talk with Andy about all this. He wanted to show him the notebook, which was by far his favorite piece of 'history'. Once in the bathroom, he made sure to lock the door, and knocked lightly on the mirror, "Andy?" he whisper-called. There was no reply, so he decided to actually use the bathroom while he waited.

After a few minutes, he'd finished up and washed his hands, and there was still no answer. He wasn't mad, he knew there was the possibility of Andy not being able to appear in a 'strangers' mirror. But he was kind of disappointed. He frowned when he felt a vibration in his pocket. His phone was going off, which was confusing because he was sure he'd turned off the notifications on his phone. He pulled it from his pocket, his eyes widening when he saw the screen.

Andy was there, banging on the screen, causing the 'vibrations'. He looked panicked, and Jack quickly brought him closer, holding his phone as if he was recording from it.

"Andy? Dude, what's wrong?"

 _Sean! Sean, oh thank Bossatronia, I was so scared I wouldn't be able to contact you! I couldn't- I ͜h͜e͝àrd̨ yo̧u c̡a̕ll̶in͡g͞ ͢ f̨̢͟ǫr ̵̕m͠e a̴͟͡n̶̵d̨ I̵̶ ̵̷͢co͞u͜ld́n̸͘'͏̧t ̛s̷͡h̀ơ̴w ҉̀͜u̡͜͜p̕͠, ̨͢͡Í̴-̢͝ ̴̢͘I͢͡.͏̴ T̢h̀͞e͢͡ ̡m̛i̧r̨ro͏ŗ́͞ ̸̕wơ̵̴u͡ĺd́n͏'̛͜ţ lę͢͞t ̨m҉́e҉̷̕ ͘͞i͜n,́, t̨̧̢́͡h̵e͞҉͡r̶̕͡͝é͢'̨̧́s̛͝͏͞ ̸̴͘͟͢ś̸͘ǫ͞m̶̶̀e͏t̸̸͜h̷̡͜͜͠i̴̵̶҉͘n̸̛͟ģ̢͠ ̶̨̢͟͞p̡̕̕͡r̴̸ǫ̶̵̧͟t̢҉̴̢͡é́͠c̴̴̢̀t҉̕͘͜҉i͘͜ń̷̢͘͡g̴̕͏͞ ҉͢i̶͏̶̨t͏̸҉ ͟҉a̵̷̢̨̕ń̵̢d̨͢-̢̧ ̧́͡͏Į̵̨͠'͠ḿ͏҉ ́s̛̕͠o͏́r҉̀͜r̴̨̀y̨̧̕͢!̨̛͝͡_

By the end of his panicked talking, Jack could barely understand his glitched voice. He held his hand out, though lowered it once he realized it looked more threatening or something than helpful. Jack instead resorted to humming softly and smiling, mumbling a few reassuring words in between songs he would randomly choose, Surprisingly, it seemed to work in calming down the alien spirit, and soon enough Andy had his head lowered, but was back to normal breathing and glitching.

"Okay, I'm sorry for freaking you out by calling you to something you can't actually go to, for whatever reason," Jack said softly, smiling a bit. Andy looked up at him, a small half-frown on his face.

 _It's not normal..._ he muttered with a roll of his eyes. _But anyway, sorry for freaking out like that... What did you call me for?_

"You would not believe it. So, Ma said this guy wanted to talk with me, and so I came. And he is awesome, he gave me cookies and tea and-and the best part is, he knew dad! There was some area 51 shite going down and the guy knew Dad. Like, our dad," Jack smiled proudly as he told Andy. Andy blinked, and he seemed to be in a state of joy, mixed with confusion and fear.

 _I didn't find any records about communications with Galaxy 420, Sector D4B... maybe they were lost in the attack..._

"WAIT- we're in 'Galaxy 420'?" Jack asked with a sly smirk. Andy looked at him weirdly, but nodded, Yeeaaahhhh..? Jack set down the phone for a moment. Before dabbing and shouting, "420!" Andy rolled his eyes before motioning for Jack to continue since the boy was practically bursting with more information, once he'd straightened back up and picked up his phone.

"Okay, so, anyways! He has these really cool books and notes about Bossatronia, but this is by far my favorite!" Jack said excitedly, holding up the notebook. Andy's eyes widened a bit as Jack went on to explain, "It's full of these really awesome sketches and notes Doctor O'Daniel took about Bossatronia! Here- look at this!"

Jack then flipped to a page, both halves of the book covered in a detailed sketch of Bossatronians 'capital city', Sidurbis*. It was a beautiful cityscape, with giant tanks filled with a strangely alluring 'luminescent' fluid in the background. A bright sun was in the background. The page was filled with the drawing, depicting tall buildings and a large center one. Small houses, spread far apart, surrounded the city. Small aircraft, in a similar fashion to the escape pod Jack arrived at earth in, now hidden in his parent's basement, flew around the city. Jack smiled as Andy's eyes widened with wonder. Setting his phone down so he could hold up the picture better for Andy.

 _I-I've never...I've only read descriptions... they had no point in putting pictures in the mainframe. They would just do live videos with family and such so there was no reason to... That's-that's home, Sean! That's our home!_

Jack smiled, nodding, It sure is, he thought to himself. He felt a little happy, excited, bubbling feeling in his chest. It felt... strange. As if it wasn't himself truly feeling it, but someone else. His eyes widened when he realized it was probably Andy feeling all that excitement and happiness. He blinked but didn't delve too much into it, since Andy interrupted his thoughts.

 _It's beautiful, Sean... we can go there. We can see it! I-if you want to, we can go!_

...

He paused outside the bathroom door, listening to soft words spoken. There seemed to be two voices speaking, two similar voices. He smiled. The twin is still in existence. He stayed to listen a while longer, gaining the spirit had found his control over the mirror, and the boy was showing the spirit their 'home'.

Bossatronia.

He chuckled under his breath. Shambling away from the door. He needed to relay this information to his superiors. The final Bossatronians, twins, were both alive, in some way. He quickly sent the message, smiling all the while. He turned to his communications device as he received a message in return.

His smile darkened, turning sickly as it widened. His eyes let off a harsh orange glow.

The twins were going home.

...

Jack talked with Andy a while longer, before explaining the old man thought he was just in the bathroom to actually use the bathroom. He added that he didn't want to worry him by being in there for hours. Andy appeared to understand, though Jack could sense a bit of disappointment in his twin. He smiled, telling the other it would be okay and they could talk more when he got back home. Andy seemed happy with that. Jack smiled and waved goodbye as he watched his twin dissipate into his phone. He then stuffed said phone back into his pocket, and left the bathroom, heading back to the library room to find Doctor O'Daniel. As he was making his way back, though, he (literally) ran into the Doctor. He chuckled and smiled, picking himself up off the floor he'd fallen too, before helping the doctor up.

"Sorry about that," he said, "Didn't see you there."

"Oh, no, Sean. It's quite alright. I was just coming to, uh, check up on you," the Doctor said, smiling. The doctor then grabbed Jack's hand and tugged him back to the library room, chuckling, with a jump in his step. As they arrived at the room, O'Daniel scurried him towards the chair he'd sat in earlier, pushing him down with an excited glint in his eye. He practically thrust a sweet smelling tea into his hands, with a cookie. He wasn't particularly fond of sweet tea, but he drank it with his cookie anyway, he didn't want to offend the old man.

"Are you going back?" was the first thing from the Doctors mouth since their interaction in the hallway. The old man seemed to be bouncing, his eyes holding a strange sparkle. It was then Jack noticed the small device in his hands, "If you do, we can keep in touch. I still have my BCD*, and I believe I can connect it to your ship. If it's still, uh, workable."

Jack blinked, before staring. He hadn't truly thought about it, sure Andy offered, but still. Did he really want to go? What about his life on earth? His channel? All the people he helped? His family? he paused in his thoughts, I can always take a Hiatus, and return home in time to make it seem like a small break... He nodded his head, his head kind of... fuzzy, but a tugging in his heart told him he really did want to go. A small smile graced his face, and his mouth opened, words flowing out as if he had no control.

"Of course I'll go. I just need a few weeks to get ready and repair the ship."

...

Soon after he agreed to 'go home', Jack was walking out the door, heading back to his own home. As he got farther away from the doctor's place, his head began to clear. He started worrying about what he was doing and why he'd agreed. He started worrying about his friends and fans. How would he explain it to close friends like Felix and Mark? He sighed as he paid the cabbie, climbing out of the vehicle he didn't fully remember calling. He could always tell them...

Of course, they'd probably thinking he was kidding or crazy. He frowned at the thought, climbing the stairs to his room. He quickly found himself sitting in front of his computer, staring and thinking. He could call them up and explain... or he could try and make a believable lie, which he was horrible at doing. But, he could try. And then probably end up making them worried, which he didn't want to do. He frowned, pouting a bit, before sighing and pulling up Skype. He decided to just call Mark, Felix, and Robin. He could tell others later, but for now, he wanted to tell those closest to him that didn't already know. He pulled up a smile as they all answered at the same time.

"Hey, guys!"

"How's'it going, bro?"

"Hello, Jack!"

"HOLY SHIT JACK IS THAT MARKIPLIER AND PEWDIEPIE"

Jack rolled his eyes at Robin's remark, nodding his head. He'd never introduced his longtime friend to his newer youtube friends. He enjoyed the fans starry-eyed reaction, having forgotten how much the other also looked up to these two. He looked from Pewds and Markimoo to Robin, before introducing them. He made sure to add Robin was his editor and very good at what he did. Both other YouTubers smiled and nodded, Mark's eyes lighting up when Jack mentioned Robin was PixlPit and made all those animations.

"Dude! Your animations are so cool!"

"Yeah, bro!"

"O-oh, wha- really?"

"Yeah! You have such a cool and adorable style and it makes you really stand out among the other animators!" Mark was smiling wide, and Robin was blushing lightly in embarrassment for having one of his idols complimenting his work. Jack sat back and watched quietly as his friends interacted a bit, before coughing to gain their attention. He smiled as he thought of the most brilliant and cliche way he could tell them. He sat up a bit straighter and folded his hands in front of him. His face fell blank and he lowered his voice slightly.

"You're probably wondering why I called you all here today." Mark looked like he was taking a shit, his face scrunching up as he tried not to laugh. Felix schooled his expression to look bored. Robin just sat there confused.

"Yeah, I wanna know why you've called me here, oh great one," Felix said with faux professionalism.

"I have some information to share with you, important and life-changing," Jack replied in a dramatic voice. Though, he really wasn't lying. What he planned on telling them really would change their lives. Felix let out a small chuckle, which led to Mark breaking and bending down out of view. His chuckles could easily be heard through the mic, though. Jack cracked a small smile, before clearing his throat.

"In all seriousness though, I'm not lying. I really do have important stuff to talk with you guys about..." he paused to take in a breath, his eyes looking down slightly, "I'm not a McLoughlin. My name is Sean Spedicey- _not a word, Felix-_ and I have a twin brother named Andy, whom I didn't know existed till-" He stopped himself and his eyes widened. It had literally been four days since he met his alien brother. Four days. He swallowed before continuing. "Till four days ago." He looked at his friends, and really, they looked shocked. But both Felix and Mark looked more concerned about how he was taking the news than Robin. He just looked like his world was turned upside down because his best friend growing up was not who anyone thought he was.

And they hadn't even heard the best part.

"Are you okay? Did you talk with your parents yet?" Mark asked, his voice soft and concerned. Jack nodded, smiling softly. He then opened his mouth to continue, when Felix interrupted.

"Are you sure you're alright?! I can't imagine what I would do if that happened to me!"

"I'm fine, Felix. It hurt, yeah. Still does. But it also makes sense. Explains a bunch o' shite," he chuckled dryly, "But, uh... there's more..." this was when he very purposefully looked away, not making eye contact. He didn't want to lose his friends or have them think him crazy. But, he couldn't just ask Andy to show up and prove it...

"Oh?"

"Is it embarrassing or something?"

Felix gasped, "ARE YOU GAY?!"

"What?! No Felix! Jeez!" Jack said, head shooting up with a blush on his face, "I am not gay, though there's nothing wrong with being gay, I am not."

"Well, sorry, bro! I was just asking..." Felix fake pouted a bit, and both Mark and Jack chuckled at him. Soon Felix had joined in, and the trio was all laughing together.

"Uh, guys?" Robin's voice interrupted their laughter. Jack winced a bit, having forgotten about Robin, and was feeling guilty he'd done so, "Jack still hasn't told us what he needed to say..." Jack swallowed as the other two stopped laughing and now he had three pairs of expectant eyes on him.

"I-uh... okay," he sighed, "Don't freak out, and don't interrupt. And please, for the love of god, don't call me crazy," his friends looked confused and concerned. But, thankfully, they all nodded their heads and closed their mouths. Jack inhaled deeply to steel his nerves.

"I'm not human. I'm an alien from the planet Bossatronia, my twin is a spirit, and I-I need to go back home."

* * *

*Sidurbis  
\- Pronounced 'sih - durb - iss'  
\- Latin roots 'Star' and 'City'  
\- Capital of Bossatronia

*BCD - Bossatronian Communications Device


	10. Aodhan and Morna

Morna held her hand to her mouth, muffling her cries of pain and anguish. Her baby, her youngest child, was dying. And there was nothing she could do to help him, to make him live long and happy. She failed as a mother. She was holding the small child in her one arm, rocking gently in her chair as she watched him, sleeping.

He looked so peaceful, her little baby. His small head was tucked against her chest, his tiny hands curled against his small body. He'd been born too soon, it was a miracle he lasted so long. But, it was still painful to know she'd have to let him go, that she'd have to tell his siblings. All three of the kids were so good with him, so happy and proud their little brother had lasted so long...

They were all so hopeful. And yet here she was, spending her last night at home with her baby, thinking of how she would tell her other children that their baby brother would have only a few days left, and they'd be spent in the hospital. She frowned when she saw a light in the sky, watching what appeared to be fire fall from the sky. She swallowed, and stood, making sure the kids all stayed in bed. She was glad to find none had woken up from the light as she made her way past the bedrooms.

Climbing down the stairs, she checked the lock on the doors and windows, before picking up the landline. She dialed the familiar number of her husbands work, worried about what she saw, but too nervous and scared to check it out herself. She gently rocked the small child in her free arm, shushing him when he made small noises of pain, she knew he was hurting. It pained her so to watch his small face scrunch up. She held the phone to her ear, bouncing lightly as she waited for the secretary to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, can you connect me to Aodhan McLoughlin?" she asked, keeping her voice as calm as possible, "It's his wife, Morna."

"Of course, Morna. How's the baby?" Morna smiled sadly as she heard some button pressing from the other side of the line.

"Baby Jack's alright, for now..." she said softly, voice cracking at the last word. She smiled as the woman on the other side of the phone line told her she should be connected with Aodhan momentarily, and then waited patiently.

"Hello?"

"Aodhan!" she said, relieved she could speak with him.

"Morna! Are you alright? Is Jack okay?"

"Jack's fine if a wee bit uncomfortable," she said softly,

"But I called you because something happened. There was a strange light outside, and I don't know what ta do. It jus' came from tha sky, Aodhan. Looked like a ball o' fire!" she said, her voice panicking slightly.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Morna. You just stay inside and keep everything all hunky-dory over thar, and I'y'll check 'round when I come home," Aodhan said, his voice calming and steady. Morna smiled and gave her acceptance to the words.

"I'm goin' ta stay up fer ya," she said softly, "I want ta know what happened... and I don't want ya ta pussy out on wakin' me when ya get here," she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. I just like lettin' ya sleep. Ya don't get much of it anymore."

"I fehkin' love ya," Morna said sincerely, smiling. And she really did, she loved Aodhan with all her heart. He was hers, and she was his. And that's how it would always be.

...

Aodhan jittered as he drove closer to his home. Morna's phone call had worried him hours before, and still, he was nervous about what he would find. As he pulled into the driveway, he could see a fine line of smoke coming from the pasture out back. He frowned as he got out of the car, his head tilting up before following the smokey line downwards. He went inside to grab a bat, before making his way to the pasture, and the smoke.

He was slow and deliberate in his steps. When he arrived, he nearly dropped the bat from shock. There, right out in his backyard, was a 3-D man-sized metal oval. The metal seemed to be one solid piece of silver or steel. The tip, lodged in the earth, was scorched and blacked. Aodhan stared for what seemed like ages, and then he jumped back. It was opening, sparks flying. The ship was obviously damaged, especially from the inside.

"Morna! Come here!" he called behind him, dropping the bat in shock of what he saw sitting in a seat inside the... pod.

"Aodhan? What's wrong?" he could hear his wife calling from inside.

"Morna... just-just come over here! And keep the kids in bed! I think I found what that light was from last night," he waited a few moments for his wife to come outside, just staring at the small bundle.

"Oh, Aodhan, what on earth are you talking abou- Oh my god" He turned to find his beautiful Morna standing behind him, tears in her eyes. She looked to him, before stepping closer and closer. The babe, resting atop a blue and green blanket, moved it's arm, reaching towards them. Morna let out a soft sob at the sight, watching as Aodhan reached out towards the small babe as it whined softly.

"Aodhan... what is this..?" his wife asked, as he carefully picked up the baby. It's, _his_ , eyes were now completely closed, and his breathing soft and steady, sleeping. He held the small child close, staring down at him like he had done with all their actual children when they were that small.

"Morna, dear... do you think..?" he started, but couldn't finish, eyes welling with small tears of his own, "What do we do? Do we inform the police? The government? A doctor?" he asked softly.

Morna shook her head, coming closer to stare down at the boy in his arms. He kind of looked like Jack, with his small button nose and rosy looking cheeks. The only difference was the hair on top of his head, which was a few shades lighter than Jack's. Aodhan smiled at her as they stared down at the small infant. He couldn't be much older than their Jack. His eyes scanned the babe, as Morna's eyes stayed on the baby's face. He saw a small bit of embroidery along the one edge of the blanket wrapped slightly around the legs of the child.

 _Sean Sped-_

That was all he could make out. He blinked slightly, before smiling. He gently began to rock the baby back and forth, a habit he'd picked up from his wife. Back and forth, back and forth.

"His name's Sean... I think. It's what his blanket says," he said softly. His eyes were drawn back to the baby's face as he let out a small whine, his arms reaching upwards.

"Oh Aodhan, give him here, let me get a better look at him," his wife said, holding her arms out. He nodded, and carefully handed the babe and blanket over to his beloved Morna. She smiled kindly down at the baby, cooing.

"He's precious, isn't he?" Morna said softly, looking back up toward Aodhan. "...How will we explain him, Aodhan? The children... they don't know about Jack yet... neither does anyone else, besides Doctor O'Daniel... m-maybe we could..?" Morna was hesitant and soft-spoken, looking up at him with... almost scared eyes.

"We'll take him to O'Daniel's place in the mornin', Morna. For now, let's bring him inside. Get him warm and fed. And cleaned. The poor babe looks like he's been through Hell and back. And, while you do that, I'll go check out that... pod or whatever it was that he was in. Maybe I can figure out where he came from," He said, his voice gruff but kind. He then shooed Morna back inside, whispering to her to put him in the crib with Jack for the night. Then, he turned to the pod. He huffed and rolled his sleeves up, turning to the shed to find a shovel and a wheelbarrow.

Once he'd brought them out, he got to work. He started digging around the strange metal oval that had held the child. He grimaced when, after accidentally hitting the side, the 'door' that had opened to reveal the boy, fell. He grumbled slightly, placing it in the wheelbarrow. He didn't want to do damage, unsure of the role this hunk of metal could play in the future. Once he'd dug it up and got all the parts in his large wheelbarrow, he made his way to the door. For once, he was truly glad he worked in the basement. He managed to get everything downstairs, quicker than he'd expected to. When he was done he threw a sheet over it and made his way upstairs. At the top of the stairs, he looked down to where he'd hidden the strange ship. He sighed, closing the door behind him.

There was one thing he knew, this boy was going to change everything.


	11. Swedish Berries and American Dick

"I'm not human. I'm an alien from the planet Bossatronia, my twin is a spirit, and I-I need to go back home." He swallowed and looked away, nervously biting the tip of his thumb. He then took a deep breath and continued, "I- I know it sounds weird and crazy, but ya have'ta believe me! I'm from another planet, which I escaped as a child thanks to my mother, after an attack from a 'neighboring' civilization. I-"

"Jack, Jack hold up," Mark said, his head tilting and his hands up, "What you're saying is crazy. Aliens don't exist, as much as I would love them too, they just don't."

Jack swallowed, looking down with a light blush of shame. How could he make them believe him? He didn't think they'd believe Andy, not through a screen, nor from his phone. He's got some good editing skills and the internet, they might think he was playing some sort of video, no matter how improbable it was.

"Soooo... was this your way of hiding the fact that you're gay?" Felix asked, a smile obvious in his tone, "Called it," he whispered. Mark chuckled and started some big speech on how he shouldn't have been afraid to tell them and didn't need to fabricate some story about it.

Felix had started singing quietly to himself during Mark's speech, "Jack is ga-ay, Jack is ga-ay, I ca-alled it, I ca-alled it," like a child. It probably earned him a good stinkeye from Mark, but Jack wasn't sure because Felix was still singing and Mark was still talking and Robin was adding in some comments to Mark and they wouldn't believe him and-

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, frustrated tears in his eyes, "I'm _not_ gay, Felix! You called _nothing_! I'm not lying to you!" he sucked in a breath, his eyes widening as he stared at his friends shocked faces through watery eyes.

 _Sean... calm down. They won't believe you without proof. Bring them over, show them the pod and the book and me, in the mirror. If they don't believe you then... well, then I'm sorry..._

Jack swallowed, and held back from nodding. Instead he whispered out an okay, his eyes quickly darting to his phone as he did so, where he could see Andy smiling at him. He let a small smile fall upon his own lips, eyes turning back to his friends. He took in a deep breath.

"Come over. I know, I know it's a lot, especially for you Mark. I can- I can pay for your flight, a-and you two who don't live around here can stay at my place," he said, a hint of desperation in his voice, "I can prove that what I'm telling you is real."

...

Jack was nervous, it had been a few days since he'd invited his three closest friends over, two of which had agreed to staying in his home. He had cleaned, posting some premade videos so that he had time to clean up and get the spare rooms ready.

The two would be arriving that day, and now he was nervously drinking his third cup of coffee in the bathroom, Andy watching him from the mirror. He was scared, what if they still didn't believe him? Thought he really _was_ crazy... _I'm not, I'm not crazy. He's right there, I have proof, other people who've seen... a book! I have a book, a-and a pod!_

 _Sean, calm down... if they don't believe you they suck. I don't see why they wouldn't believe you anyway... But, uh... if they believe you what are you going to do with them? Send them home?_

"U-uh... well... I could maybe get Mark to help reconstruct the-the pod? H-he's got engineering knowledge, right? S-so..."

 _Hm, yes... Mark Fischbach... quadrant P3P3, born June 28, 1989... and Felix Kjellberg, born in quadrant 1K3A, October 24, 1989, now living in quadrant 9H4N... and Robin Torkar, also from quadrant 1K3A, moved to your quadrant, quadrant 8E3R, a few years ago*..._

"Okay, how do you know that?"

 _The mainframe and the internet. I'm not dumb, ya know._

"...I knew that."

 _Mhm, sure._

"Shut up."

 _Nah. Now get ready for your Swedish meatballs and, uh... American boy?_

"Please stop."

 _Or are they your Swedish fish and your American nerd?_

"I'm leaving you."

 _Swedish berries and American dick?_

"Goodbye."

...

 _Seeeeaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn, don't leeeeaaave meeeeeeee._

"Andy, I hafta go pick them up, and I want them to believe me, so mirror talks only. No phone, they wouldn't believe it."

 _But Seeeaaaannnn-_

"Don't 'but Sean' me, mister. You'll get your chance to meet them soon enough."

 _Fine_.

Aaaand now he's pouting. Great. Jack sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, staring at his phone with a roll of his eyes. He sighed and dropped his hand that was rubbing his face, his head tilting back with a groan.

"Fiiiiine, you can come. But no talking to them."

 _YESSSSS- I-I mean, okay!_

"You're lucky I like you."

 _Wha- you don't love me?_ Andy's hands came up to dramatically fall on his forehead and heart, gasping loudly. Some fake tears came to his eyes and he let out a soft, _Oh my goodness gracious me_.

"Shut up," he mumbled, "I'm putting the phone away now."

 _Noooooooooooooooooooo!_ Andy yelled dramatically, shaking the phone and letting out a loud deep burp afterward. Jack laughed loudly, setting the phone on the counter so he didn't drop it.

"Oh my- you actually- oh my- oh my god!" Jack said between laughs, bending over. He could hear Andy laughing too, a slight echo following it, "You just burped after a dramatic- oh my god..!"

 _That was awesome..._

"Yeah. That was- OH SHIT, we gotta go! They're gonna be here soon!" Jack said, stuffing his phone in his pocket and running out the door. He was glad he'd pre-called a taxi, and apologized for making him wait. Soon enough, they were on their way to the airport.

...

"Potatooooooo!"

"Meeeeeatbaaaaaaalllllllll!"

...

"JACKABOI!"

"MARKIMOOOOO!"

"FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELIX!"

...

Jack chuckled at his friends, enjoying fooling around with them and earning stares. At least they ignored the elephant in the room, for now. He couldn't help but chuckle back at them calling each others names at the airport.

Felix had arrived first, them calling each other stereotypical food products, Potato and Meatball. Then came Mark, the two shouting their respective nicknames to each other, Jackaboi and Markimoo. Felix was left out on the calling of names, so he just shouted his , they had gone out, Jack getting the taxi man to take them back to his place to drop off bags, before taking them to lunch. Jack invited him in, paying for his lunch, as a sort of payment for getting the guy to take them everywhere like a chauffeur.

And now, they had returned to his home, after picking up Robin on the way back, and they were all sitting in his living room. Surprisingly, it was quite cozy with so many people, but perhaps that was just because he liked having other people nearby, and usually lived swallowed as he looked around his small group of super close friends. He didn't know what to say. So, he just sat there in silence a moment, letting awkward tension fill the room. He knew they weren't going to ignore it any longer, it was the reason the four of them sat in his living room. Staring at him with expectant eyes.

His shoulders sagged and he looked up at them through his green fringe. He took a deep breath and blew it out, looking away again. He knew he should say something, the awkwardness in the room was starting to kill him.

"I- look, I know you guys don't believe me... But, I have proof, okay?" He looked up at them again, his eyes wide and pleading with them to understand, "I have a-a book that I got from a doctor, all about Bossatronia, a-and I have... my dad has the escape pod I c-came in. And I have Andy! I-I can show you Andy!" his voice had a tinge of desperation to it, and all his friends were giving him pitying looks.

He scrambled off the couch as they stayed there, grabbing the book from Doctor O'Daniel off the counter before rushing back with a sort of smile on his face. He thrust the book out towards his friends, "See?! I-I have a book! It's got notes and sketches!" He opened the book, showing them showed them the sketch he'd shown Andy, of Sidurbis. He showed them a couple other big places, like Nosteomus*, which was a beautiful countryside city, and Aurumocus*, a city literally built into a mountain.

He read out some notes and told them the story he was told by Doctor O'Daniel about contact between Earth and Bossatronia. He smiled as he told them, his eyes glowing in hope. Mark, Felix, and Robin all nodded along quietly, listening raptly.

"So... let's say this is real, what do we do?" Robin asked once Jack had slowed to a finish. Robin's eyes slid over to Felix and Mark, knowing they were probably wondering the same thing. The two others nodded to the question before three pairs of eyes were back on Jack.

"I-I don't know. Help? Maybe? I could use help rebuilding the-the pod, I don't understand half the blueprints... A-and maybe I could introduce you guys to Doctor O'Daniel, and you guys could help the old geezer out with tech and communications?" Jack offered, shrugging his shoulders and keeping his eyes averted.

"Well, sure, I guess. Now, besides the awesome fancy sketch slash notebook, you mentioned a brother we could speak too?" Mark said, eyes glimmering. Jack smiled, albeit a bit awkwardly, and nodded. He almost rolled his eyes as he heard Andy's reaction.

 _Hell yeah! Finally! Sean, Sean, get them to the bathroom. I wanna talk to these buggers! Pleeeease, Sean. Pretty, pretty please?!_

"Come on, we have to get to the bathroom mirror," he said softly. He then stood up, motioning for his friends to follow. He heard a quick 'see ya in a moment' from Andy, before radio silence from his twin. Who, apparently, the more comfortable he got with you the more of a chatterbox he was.

Looking back on their time together proved that. The first couple days went by with him being quiet, probably trying to hold back since, though Andy himself had always known of Jack, Jack had never known of him. Then they had their fight, and then Andy was being 'introduced' to Jack's earthly family. And throughout all this, he was probably uncomfortable being too loud and chatty, but, if he and Jack were twins... it would make sense for him to be as loud as he, right?

Jack thought so.

He smiled when he entered the bathroom, seeing Andy once again interacting with the environment on the other side, sitting on the counter-top. He smirked as he heard the gasps of his friends behind him as they each stepped into his surprisingly large bathroom. He made his way to the far side, standing next to the toilet, before turning swiftly and dramatically to his best friends.

"May I present to you, my twin brother: Andy Spedicey!" Andy waved and glitched slightly, smiling wide and showing off his sharp teeth. His burns were hidden, so as not to scare the boys off too much just yet. And then, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello."

* * *

Nosteomus :  
\- Pronounced 'No - STEA - oh - muss'  
\- Latin roots 'Our' and 'Bright' and 'Country'

Aurumocus :  
\- Pronounced 'Our - um - OH - cuss'  
\- Latin roots 'Gold' and 'Place'

*I'm pretty sure Robin doesn't actually live in Ireland, but for the sake of this, go with it


	12. Meeting Andy

"WHAT THE HELL IT'S FREAKIN' ANTI."

"BRO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US HE LOOKED LIKE AN AWESOME DEMON BRO."

"...Jack, what. The fuck."

Jack turned to Andy with a slightly apologetic smile, noticing his twin seemed to be holding back laughter. He then turned back to his friends with a roll of his eyes. Mark looked stricken, his face almost as pale as Jack's skin, an amazing feat, really. Felix's eyes were practically bugging out of his head, a smile stretching across his face and a slight fear hidden in his eyes. Though, Jack could only recognize that from playing horror games with him, without recording. Robin looked... strangely calm. Then again, it also appeared he wasn't totally breathing.

"Hey, Robin, you okay man?" he asked, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. Robin jerked, facing him, before blushing and nodding. Mark turned to look and made a faux pout, crossing his arms. Felix did a similar thing, but more dramatic, holding his chest as if he'd been hit and making a pretend offended noise.

"Jack! We thought you loved us! Don't you care about _our_ feelings?" Felix got out, ignoring Andy for a moment. He groaned and flopped onto Mark, who was not expecting Felix to suddenly be on top of him and groaned too, falling to the floor.

"Feeeeeeliiiixxx, what have I told you about letting gravity take over without warning?" Mark said in a silly, mom-iplier disappointed voice. Felix just chuckled and batted his eyelashes.

"So sorry, _Marki-mom_ ," Felix said, as always being the Queen of sarcasm. Jack turned toward the mirror when he heard a joyous laughter, smiling when he saw Andy doubled over himself, ears red and face hidden by his hands as he laughed. He figured Andy didn't have much to laugh at while being wherever he was when not talking to Jack. And Jack hadn't been the funniest person to be around the last few days they'd known each other, even if it felt like forever.

Mark, Felix, and Robin looked a little perturbed by it, though. Robin seemed to be inching closer to the door while Mark and Felix were giving Andy wary glances. Jack sighed fondly, his friends had played way too many horror games. He stepped closer to them, getting in behind all three and pushing them closer to the mirror, chuckling at their little squeals of fear.

"Come on, guys. This is my proof, Andy's real. I'm not crazy," he said, "And ya'll better not say mean shite, or I'll kill ya meself."

"...Jack, he literally looks like a demon. No offense, uh, dude, but..." Mark trailed off and looked at Felix for backup. Felix shrugged his shoulders, a forced blank look on his face, though mirth was dancing in his eyes. Jack rolled his eyes, Andy had that fake offended look on his face, a hand coming up to his chest in a similar manner to Felix a few moments before.

"Why, I've never heard of such a preposterous idea in my life! Me! Demonic-looking? Nevah!" Andy chuckled again, his mismatched eyes closing once more as he laughed. Jack snorted a bit and Mark just... he looked like he both wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, his face looking hilarious as it seemed to war over laughter and fear.

After a while of laughing and being stared at by Jack's closest friends, the two brothers fell silent, smiles still etched on their faces as they looked from each other to the group in the bathroom, then back to each other.

"So..." Jack started, "In all honesty and seriousness, this is Andy. Andy, these are my friends, Felix, Mark, and Robin," he said, pointing to each guy in turn, "Be nice," he demanded from both sides before stepping back and leaning against the wall.

"So... uh..." Mark said, shuffling forward as he seemed to be concentrating on what to say. Jack smiled at his friend, who nodded in return, "So... you're his brother?"

"Yup."

"And you're twins?"

"Mhm."

"And you're alien to earth?"

"Well, to us- me really- _you're_ the alien, but generally yeah"

"Okay... and why are we here?"

"To help keep Sean sane and confident in stuff, and I was told by a certain someone that you, Mark, are an engineer who could help with repairing the ship. Mostly because said 'certain someone' knows jack shit about engineering, never mind trying to understand blueprints," Andy said with a smile, Mark blushed and looked away, embarrassed and humbled knowing Jack had talked so highly of him.

"Ja-aaack, why would you tell hiiiimmmmmm..." he whined. Jack rolled his eyes and made a motion with his hands to tell Mark to stop being a little baby and converse with Andy. He then turned slightly and did the same to Felix and Robin. Mark stood there pouting and Felix decided it was his turn.

"So. You're this Andy character, huh?" Felix said, inching closer to the mirror, his hands folding behind his back as he leaned toward the mirror a bit. Andy seemed to back away as Felix loomed by the mirror, even Mark and Robin looked intimidated by his professionalism, "Let me get this straight. You want us to believe you're his... twin? That you're here solely for peaceful purposes? You don't want anything... nasty, to happen, correct? You just want to go home?"

Felix's voice held an air of dignity and knowledge. As if he'd asked these questions many times before. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and how to do it. Felix's back straightened as he pulled away at Andy's cautious nod. His face remained blank and controlled, and even though he was in a baggy, pastel pink sweater and ripped jeans, he looked powerful.

"What, no words? You scared, glitch bitch?" Andy frowned and shook his head, his heterochromatic eyes glinting in the bathroom light. Felix smirked, "Oh, someones scared. What, you afraid I'm gonna hurt you? Or take your precious _brother_ away?"

Jack was frowning now too, though it wasn't for the same reasons. He could hear a slight teasing tone in Felix's voice but... he also sounded vaguely serious. _What's up with the Swedish meatball?_ he questioned to himself, watching with wary eyes. Andy seemed to straighten and seemed to start some sort of staring contest with Felix, it was almost as if they were battling with their eyes.

Then, Felix stood down, a confused and almost defeated look was in Andy's eyes. The air in the room turned back to the strange-happy-not-tense-as-balls aura it had before Felix stepped in. Said Swede chuckled as he took a step back, turning to wink at Jack quickly before pressing himself casually against the wall.

"I like him," was all Felix said, an approving tone to his voice and a smile on his face. Andy sent him a confused glance but Jack just shrugged. He had no idea what just happened, and it appeared neither Mark nor Robin did either. Mark was staring at Felix strangely, and Robin took the silence as his cue to speak.

"So... we're here to make Jack feel better? And help with stuff?" he asked, "And who's this... Doctor you were talking about?" Leave it to Robin to be the one asking responsible questions and not going over stuff already explained or doing intimidating weirdness. Jack nodded but left it to Andy to answer as he wished, as the question was directed to him.

"Yes, you're here to help. And the doctor we were talking about, I assume Sean has already mentioned him, considering he's toting about the book he received. Doctor O'Daniels is an older man, apparently, he used to work with some sort of Alien communications, was one of a group of scientists or something that was contacted by Bossatronians."

"You sound like you don't believe it," Mark pointed out, Robin nodding along as Felix eyed Andy up strangely. Andy just shrugged, though he did seem a bit perturbed by Felix, who still hadn't fully gone back to his happy-go-lucky feel from when they first started talking with him.

"I have never found any records of it in the mainframe. Like, none. And I like to think I've done my research on my home, seeing as I've had twenty something years to do it, and nothing else," he said, his face carefully blank. Jack also noticed he seemed to be cautiously looking over to Felix every now and then, before focusing back in on Robin and Mark.

"Okay..." Jack said, breaking the awkward silence that had settled as no one knew what to say. Andy was starting to glitch more and more in the mirror, and Jack really didn't want what happened last time to happen again, "Why don't we talk more tomorrow? Andy's getting worn out from being visible to you guys, and we've told you three a lot today. So, why don't you three go get settled, Felix and Robin you both know where the spare rooms are, Mark I'll take you to the room you're using. Before anyone asks questions I'm sleeping on the couch, cause it's a pull-out. And none of you are allowed to argue with me because my mind is not being changed."

Mark's shoulders visibly slumped as he said that, but a fond roll of his eyes and a small smile told Jack he was partially expecting him to say that. He then ushered his friends out of the bathroom, turning quickly to wave Andy 'bye for now' before leading Mark to his bedroom. He went into the room with Mark only to give a brief description of where he wasn't allowed to snoop, and to grab some extra blankets and pillows from his closet to sleep with.

Once all of them were settled and Jack's bed had been made, he ordered pizza. Though he made sure to get from two different places. The first place he ordered a pineapple, corn and bacon pizza*, which he planned would arrive first. And then he'd let Mark's (and either of the other two) 'saving grace' of pizza arrive from the other place in the form of bacon, pepperoni, and olives*.

He couldn't help but laugh at Mark's face when the first pizza arrived. The pure horrified disgust at the pineapple on the pizza completely genuine and hilarious. He also laughed at Mark's completely-relieved-but-trying-to-hide-it face when the other pizza arrived minutes later.

It may have been strange getting pizza from two different places, but damn it was worth it to see Mark's reactions. After dinner, the four boys sat down on Jack's pull out 'nest' (which they started calling it after finding the pull-out couch covered in pillows and blankets (in which they all cuddled up in)) and set up some Disney movies (because everybody loves Disney).

And soon enough all four boys were laying on each other and pillows and blankets and were curled into a massive snoring heap as Disney played quietly in the background.

...

*both of those pizzas are good, don't pizza discriminate (pineapple BELONGS on pizza btw)


	13. Felix

Felix was worried about his friend, Jack. The Irishman had seemed so... strange during their group call. Paranoid even. Though, it could be because of his 'story' that he was acting off... Felix didn't know what to think about it. To a normal person, it seemed so farfetched and strange, like he's making up an elaborate story and it could be explained away as a way of staying sane after the bomb dropped that he was adopted.

But Felix wasn't a normal person. He knew better, he knew things existed on other planets, and that sometimes people, or aliens as the humans called them, made their way to Earth. Most to hide, some by pure chance, others with malicious intent. He never understood that last one, out of every species in the known galaxies, humans were probably one of the ones you wouldn't mess with. If only because anything they find strange or unknown they tend to tear apart. Or blow up.

He frowned as he looked out the window, stroking Edgar's back thoughtfully as he sat. He knew Jack must be telling the truth, though he couldn't outright say that to him, especially in front of the others. He sighed as his gaze traveled down to the pug in his lap, a small smile on his face.

That is, he was smiling before he saw where his hand was actually scratching Edgar. His hand was no longer scratching his dogs back, nor was it shifted to his big ugly head. His hand recoiled as he made a disgusted noise.

"JÄVLA FAN EDGAR! Why would you make me scratch your smelly butt! Eugh!"

...

Felix was smiling. He loved being able to hang out with his friends, especially after only seeing them via his computer screen for _months_. He enjoyed playing around with them in person, though he was careful to keep control. He couldn't risk being outed, not yet.

He frowned though, as he felt the happy-go-lucky feel in the air start to fade away as they got closer to Jack's front door before it completely dissipated as they all crowded into his living room. He sat down next to Mark, leaving the Robin guy to sit on Mark's other side, with Jack in front of them.

He watched in rapt attention as Jack scurried off, out of the room for a moment to grab something. He turned to Mark and Robin, frowning a bit as they seemed to not believe their friend. Their eyes told Felix they weren't even giving Jack the benefit of the doubt at the moment. He opened his mouth to say something, ask them about their thoughts when Jack reentered the room, a book in his hands.

The Irishman seemed desperate, almost frantic as he flipped through some pages filled with notes and sketches, some colored some not. Most of the sketches appeared well detailed, though Felix couldn't be sure since Jack was flipping through some pages much too quickly. He enjoyed looking at what he could see, though, deciding he was going to ask Jack if he could read it later.

He was so absorbed in trying to get a better look at the designs and writings in the still-open book, that he almost didn't hear Mark ask about Jack's 'brother'. His head shot up and he looked at Jack as he heard his voice mumbling something. That is before he realized Jack's lips weren't moving.

 _"...Final-y... bathroom... talk- ... -_ ese _bug-rs... pretty- ... please?"_

He frowned a bit as he heard Jack's voice without Jack's mouth moving. He was about to comment on Jack's ventriloquism, when said man stood and smiled, ushering them to the bathroom. He frowned, he was sure he didn't have telepathy, so how..? He shook his head and got up to follow, maybe he was just imagining things.

He froze as he entered the bathroom though, the Jack look-alike in the mirror startling him. The look-alike was very similar to Jack, pale-pale-white skin, dark, styled hair. They seemed to have a similar fashion sense as well. The differences though... the look-alike's ears were obviously more elf-like, and his eyes... heterochromia. Green and blue. His mouth was full of sharp jagged teeth and from all the time Felix had spent on Earth, his first thought was 'demon'.

Though, he couldn't help a feeling in the back of his mind that he should recognize this... mirror being other than the fact that he looked like Jack. He fooled around with Mark a little hoping the feeling would go away, especially as it was starting to hurt his head. It stopped for a few moments, before pushing him to silence as Andy started to laugh. It was disconcerting how happy and similar to Jack it sounded.

Mark and Jack started talking then, which turned to Andy and Mark talking. As 'Andy' conversed with Mark, laughing at things and acting very similar to Jack, he scrutinized him. He kept a smile on his face, but after a moment it grew forced as he noticed something wavering over the mirror.

It wasn't the waver of a light, or a projector or phone. It was more like a mirage, or something wavering in extreme heat, a trick of the light. And, as Felix continued to watch, focusing on it, Andy's face began to change. It kept its basic shape, his eyes stayed the same colors, his ears stayed long and pointed. Andy's mouth was still full of needles. It was the skin that changed. Through the mirage, he watched the skin bubble and turn red. It was all he could do to keep staring at Andy's face revealed itself to be very obviously burned.

He swallowed and looked away from the swaying image, his head starting to hurt with the use of his power. It had been so long since he'd used it, even the once simple task of looking through a mirage was hard. He froze as he turned, though, recognizing a small insignia on Andy's shirt. It was so small, and almost hidden on his shirt, that he'd missed it before.

A small, dark green, circle, with a four-pointed star in the middle. The Boss Star*. A small gasp was pulled from his throat, though no one seemed to notice. He stayed staring at it for a moment, before noticing Mark was done asking questions. He hardened his face and took a step closer as he said, "So you're this Andy character, huh?"

His hands folded neatly behind his back as his training came back to him. It had been so long since he'd done this, but he still remembered. He knew intimidation was the best tactic, and though he was wary to do this to one of the Bossatronians, he had no choice. He wasn't sure if this one could be trusted, _hell, it could be something disguising itself as a Bossatronian!_

"Let me get this straight. You want us to believe you're his... twin? That you're here solely for peaceful purposes? You don't want anything... nasty, to happen, correct? You just want to go home?" he asked, basic questions based off what he knew and what he observed. He stared into the eyes in the mirror, his gaze not flickering for a moment. A strange glee filled him as he recognized fear in the beings eyes, he'd always wanted to do that. It was hard to achieve without actual practice.

"What, no words? You scared, glitch bitch?" he said, noting how the boys form appeared to be glitching... He swallowed subtly, his brain firing off at himself because he was scaring a boy. Jack was younger than him, by a year, which would mean that Andy was too. Instead of acknowledging it, he smirked, "Oh, someones scared. What you afraid I'm gonna hurt you?"

He chose his words carefully, making sure to watch Andy's reaction, "Or take your precious brother away?" he noted how Andy actually seemed afraid of that, his eyes widening a fraction. He waited a moment, listening for faster breath or heartbeat before he realized Andy didn't seem to have either. Felix continued to watch for a different reaction then, wondering if he could find any tell that he was lying. Jack's eye had a tendency to twitch very slightly if he was lying and it wasn't a painfully obvious joke... After a few moments, Andy looked away, and he pulled back. The guilt in his conscience wearing him down. Andy was telling the truth, or at least believed he was, about being Jack's twin.

"I like him," was all he said, with a small smile, before taking a few steps back and leaning against the wall to observe. He noticed everyone looked... confused. _Well, that makes sense, idiot. You've never done that before, not in front of them_. He let out a small sigh as he felt Mark's eyes on him, but he didn't look over at his friend.

He knew what he did was weird, and probably rude, but he had to make sure Andy was telling the truth. So, either he's a freakishly good actor, or he is who he says he is. He tuned in more when he heard Robin starting to talk. It was interesting, to hear Andy talk about this 'Doctor O'Daniels', and Mark was correct in calling out his disbelief. What surprised him more, though, was the fact that Andy was able to interact with the _mainframe_.

He'd heard stories from his parents about it. A large device that enabled even the farthest bossatronian access. He remembered his grandfather telling him about the part he had helped build, being called to the Bossatronians planet because of his technological knowledge. He could remember the discussions of how it was able to connect, or disconnect, any Bossatronian. He remembered his parents smiling fondly at the thought of building one to connect all the Recropto* together, even as they were separated, far across the stars after the Billycons return...

He shuddered inwardly at the thought of being hooked up to everyone else, though. He was unsure how it worked, but he always imagined it as being able to read everyone's thoughts, and he enjoyed the privacy of his mind, thank you very much. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name, only noticing after he was being called upon, just told he was free to go set up 'his room', as he dubbed it since he always slept there.

He nodded and was soon grabbing his bags from the front room and heading to 'his'. He set up everything pretty quickly and was soon making his way back to the table to join his friends for dinner. He couldn't help but smile as things seemed to, for a moment, go back to normal. Just four friends hanging out and eating pizza, watching TV, and cuddling. And he wasn't about to diss the cuddling, the blanket was warm, and so was Jack's couch. Plus, he got a septiplier blackmail picture of Mark and Jack cuddling in their sleep.

* * *

* Recropto - Alien Species from the planet Imprecoto. Said planet is nearby Bossatronia and were Bossatronian Allies.

* The Boss Star is the Bossatronian insignia, placed on all weaponry, some clothing articles, and every export from their planet (along with the company logos) An example (if you wish to see it) can be found on the wattpad or archiveofourown version of this story


	14. Back to the Doctors

Jack awoke curled up in between Mark and Robin. Felix's back was stretched out across his midsection. Jack chuckled quietly, before realizing he was trapped between and beneath his still-sleeping friends. He sighed before gently sitting up, praying no one would wake up.

He was surprised when he lifted Felix off his chest, grunting because _damn, the Swedish bastard is HEAVY. What are Marzia and Edgar feeding him?_ He was also extremely glad, because none of his friends woke up, even with his movement of both himself and Felix.

He sneaked into the kitchen, peeking behind him a few more times just in case. All seemed to be okay, so he continued on through the kitchen to his phone, which was now on the charger, surrounded by three other phones on their respective chargers. He rolled his eyes and pulled his phone from the havoc of wires, before slipping down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hey, Andy?" he asked once he'd closed the bathroom door behind him, not wishing to wake up his friends, "You there?"

 _Yeah, I'm here..._

Jack chuckled to himself. Andy sounded very... tired. It kind of surprised him as he heard a yawn from his brother. He'd figured Andy just didn't sleep, cause he's... y' know, dead.

 _Just cause I'm dead doesn't mean I can't bask in glorious sleep._

"Wha- how did you-"

 _You were mumbling to yourself. And I'm not deaf. So I heard you._

"...oh."

 _Yeah._

"Well... I was just wondering... what are we going to do now? Should I call Doctor O'Daniel and see if I can bring my friends over? Should I call my parents and ask _them_ if I could come by with friends? I-I don't know what to do..." and he really didn't. He didn't know if he should give his friends a day to process, or if he should bring them somewhere like O'Daniels for more history and some of his stories, or to his parents for their story and showing them the pod...

 _Well... I'd take them to O'Daniels first. He knows at least a bit of what's going on. Maybe call up your folks and ask if you can bring your friends over for dinner or something later._

"...That's... actually not a bad idea," he mumbled,, pulling his phone out of his pocket, "Maybe not all on the same day, though..." he mentioned, searching his contacts for Doctor O'Daniel, "Don't wanna overwhelm the, ya know?"

 _Yeah. That makes sense. Maybe you should still call your... folks... and tell them, give them a days notice..._ Andy suggested with a shrug. Jack nodded to his brother in the mirror, smiling as he found O'Daniels number.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm'a call the Doctor now, try to arrange us coming over, so stay quiet, okay? He doesn't know about you, so..." he trailed off as he held his phone up to his ear. Andy nodded and held a finger to his lips with a wink.

"Hello?" an old man's voice asked in his ear. Jack perked up a bit.

"Hey! Doctor O'Daniels?" he asked, just to double check. After receiving confirmation, he smiled, "Hey! It's Jack McLoughlin... Yeah! How're you? That's great! ... Yes, see, I was wondering, since you seem to know a lot about Bossatronia if you'd be able to talk to my friends about it? ... Yeah ... Can I bring them over later today?" he asked.

Andy was staring at him with his arms crossed, making strange faces. First, he would go cross-eyed, then his tongue would come out. He would glitch up his face to look like it was going through some strange Photobooth filters. Jack tried hard not to giggle and keep his talk with O'Daniels as serious as possible, though a few snorts were just barely caught.

"Okay, great! We'll see you around noon then? Alright, see ya then, Doctor!" Jack finished up, smiling at his twin. Andy returned the smile, with an added fond eye roll.

 _So, what time are ya due back from the Doc's?_

"Uh... I'm not sure. But you're welcome to tag along. Don't know how much you'll see, but you can hear most of the conversation... probably," Jack shrugged and smiled at his brother. Andy nodded, his eyes sparkling a little.

 _I can be a sneaky sneak._

"...Sure. Sneaky sneak," he said with a chuckle. He then turned toward the door, his ears, used to silence in his home, picking up the sounds of someone moving around in the living room. He sighed and turned back to Andy, "Duty calls, time to get breakfast started before Felix or Robin try to burn us alive, or Mark decides to take over. Which... wouldn't be bad, but he's a guest. So no cooking for Markimoo just yet."

 _Alright, go get your food done. Let me know when you guys are leaving, kay?_

"Sounds good," Jack said, making his way to the bathroom door. He smiled and stepped out, eyes widening as he heard a crash of metal from the kitchen, followed by a panicked, high-pitched Swedish voice.

...

After breakfast, which Jack made while Felix sat pouting in the corner, nursing his foot with which he dropped a large pan on top of as he tried to make pancake mix, ( _Jack was still confused how he'd managed it, the bowl having been, apparently, securely in place in a fancy electronic mixer he had. But, it was Felix, so he also knew not to question how he managed to do half the things he does_ ) Jack made sure all his friends stayed at the table and he began to explain the plans for the day.

"So, we're going to meet a... Doctor?" Mark asked, sounding skeptical. Jack nodded his head, his eyes going from one friend to another. Felix looked interested, leaning forward and literally on the edge of his seat. His pale blue eyes held a strange gleam in them. Robin also looked interested, but he also appeared unsure. The middle ground between Mark and Felix.

Mark sniffed and crossed his arms as Robin asked when they were going. Jack was sure Mark didn't mean to seem so... rude if he had to put a label on his friends' attitude. He thought Mark was probably just still processing, and in doing so was pulling up a defense.

"He asked us to be there at noon, so..." Jack turned his head to look at the clock, "Shit, we gotta go! And I haven't even called the Cabby yet!"

...

After a panicked and raced phone call, one which later Jack regretted making so hasty and panicked-sounding, but there was nothing he could do to take it back, the cab finally arrived, he was practically dragging his friends out the door. For some reason, he was afraid of upsetting or disappointing the old man they were visiting.

They all sat quietly, each lost in their respective thoughts. Jack's phone would vibrate occasionally on his leg, signaling Andy was shifting around. Apparently, the phone made him feel cramped, but he refused to leave it till they were by a mirror.

He looked up when the car turned to a stop and smiled as he stepped out, opening the cabby doors for his friends, before leading them up the steps and knocking on the door. They waited a few moments before the door opened and Doctor O'Daniel stood there, a plate of cookies in his hands.

"Ah! Sean! Welcome, welcome, come in!" he said in a jovial voice, stepping out of the way and motioning with his hand (which was still holding the cookies) for the younger men to enter. Jack could smell the alluring scent of chocolate chip cookies and ended up following his nose to the sitting room he'd been in before, Mark, Felix, and Robin on his heels.

The each took a seat on a chair or couch, Jack immediately reaching forward to grab a still-warm cookie. The four began chatting, not entirely noticing that the Doctor wasn't in the room with them. Jack bounced like a child, leafing through one of the other Bossatronia books that the Doctor had shown him the last time he was there.

"Well now," O'Daniels old voice came from the doorway, "Where should we start?" he asked with a clap of his hands, rubbing them together for added effect. The boys all looked at each other, then back to O'Daniel with a shrug. The old man chuckled but nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you all discuss some questions while I go get some drinks. Tea anyone? Or would you young fellah's prefer some coffee?" Jack and Robin asked for coffee, Mark just asked for some water, while Felix called out after the old man who had left the doorway that he wanted some tea.

With the boys now brainstorming ideas, believing the old man was getting them some drinks, they missed him standing just outside the doorway, chuckling to himself softly as he stood there, overhearing some questions and banter between the friends.

"Those boys... I think we're going to have a lot of fun on this little mission."

* * *

OTHER READS THAT MIGHT INTEREST YOU:

/s/12838280/1/You-Changed-Me

You Changed Me: A CrankGamePlays and JackSepticEye fanfiction, starring: Ethan Blue-Boi, AntiSepticEye, Darkiplier, as well as other dark cameos!

/s/12721977/1/Severed-Reality

Severed Reality: A Markiplier and JackSepticEye fanfiction, starring: Septiplier and Darkiplier!


	15. O'Daniels Plans

Doctor O'Daniel returned fairly quickly with their drinks, before scurrying off for another few minutes. When he returned a second time, he was holding a plate filled with cookies. Jack smiled and bounced on his chair in excitement at seeing the sweets, while his friends all seemed to roll their eyes fondly.

After everyone was settled in the room with drinks and cookies, O'Daniel asked if they minded a late lunch, as it was still cooking. All four boys shook their heads, content at the moment and not hungry. Then, the doctor began to talk about Bossatronia.

He described the colors of the world, the rolling hills, and the soft flowers. He described large vats of an energy creating liquid that was green and translucent. This substance was a friendly kind, and was able to sustain Bossatronia for many years, and would still sustain it to this day if they were still there.

Jack was fascinated by the stories, enjoying listening and learning. His eyes sparkled with interest. Felix was in a very similar place, sitting forward and listening intently.

Mark listened too, but every time Jack looked over at his raven-haired friend, he appeared lost on thought instead of listening. Robin was... also indifferent, it seemed. Jack was confused and couldn't figure out why Robin and Mark appeared so disinterested. By that time Felix asked O'Daniel how he knew so much, for being human.

"Well, dear boy," the doctor started, "I was part of a special group tasked with conversing with the Bossatronians after they... contacted Earth. A trade of knowledge, if you would. We were given special communications devices that transcended the stars. There were... oh I don't remember how many there were... not a whole lot, but more than one might expect.

"I talked with Sean's father, we became pretty good friends. We traded all sorts of information and goods. He gave me stories of his home, of his girl. And in turn, I gave him sort stories of my life. He was fascinated by the old folk tales and in the descriptions of our creatures. Bossatronia wasn't one for life, per say. They didn't have many animals, just Bossatronian's and the odd 'Septic Eye', as the pets were called. I don't quite remember their technical name..."

The Doctor trailed off a bit in thought, as Felix, Mark, and Robin all turned to look at Jack with blank faces. Jack didn't notice at first, instead, he was staring at the doctor in shock. _They actually called them Septic Eyes?_

He chuckled a bit and the doctor gave him a strange look. He just shook his head and waved his hand, wiping his eyes. He wasn't sure what the others were doing, but he could hear Felix talking.

"His YouTube channel, 'Jack-Septic-Eye'... its logo is a little green eyeball he calls Septic-Eye Sam," he heard his Swedish friend explain as he giggled, hearing Andy chuckling from his place in his phone. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard O'Daniel make a sound of understanding. Soon enough, though, Jack had calmed down, Andy still giggling every now and then.

He couldn't understand why Felix kept sending him strange glances though as if he was surprised and annoyed at the same time. Once he'd calmed down O'Daniel had started talking again, but it wasn't long before he puttered off to find one of his books, mumbling to himself about sketches and details.

When he returned he had a small book full of notes, some appeared to be loose papers shoved into it. The doctor sat back down with a little grunt, and Jack looked away from his friends, before shooting his eyes down, grabbing a cookie, and shoving it in his mouth. He then motioned with his hand for Doctor O'Daniel to begin talking again, blinking innocently, his cheeks kinda chubby because he had a whole cookie in his mouth.

"Anyway... I was part of a special group, each of us was... uh..." O'Daniel flicked through his book quickly, "Paired with a different Bossatronian. Most of the Bossatronians we conversed with were big people on their planet, I talked with Sean's father, I believe he was one of the big people from where he was from, one of the heads of state or something in Sidurbis, the capital city."

"What do you mean by 'I believe'?" Mark asked, "Wouldn't you know?" he questioned the old man, squinting his eyes. O'Daniel stared at him with wide eyes and seemed to shale himself after a moment.

"Now, now, dear boy. You don't expect an old man such as myself to remember everything, do you?" he said, sounding quite shocked. Jack blinked, pulling another cookie away from his mouth, and then shifted his gaze from one friend to another, then all the way back to the old doctor. His head started feeling fuzzy and he frowned.

"Yeah Mark," he heard himself say, "He's not going to remember every detail, it's been years," Mark stared at him, but frowned and nodded leaning back in his chair once more. Felix seemed interested in the cookies, but his gaze kept flickering to Jack as if he was scared the green haired boy would get mad if he took one. Jack rolled his eyes, forgetting about Mark and his own strange outburst, and handed a cookie to Felix.

"I'm not gonna kill ye' if ya have one, Fe'," he said with a smile. Felix rolled his eyes, but it was fondly and a small smile was placed across his lips. Felix then proceeded to stare the cookie down before taking a large bite. O'Daniel smiled at seeing this, and opened his mouth to continue speaking when a timer went off.

"Oh! There's lunch, I'll go dish it up, you boys stay right here," the old man said before bustling out of the room. Once he was gone, Jacks three friends turned to him, Felix still eating his cookie.

"W'sh phabt An'i law-phee?" Felix asked with his mouth full. Jack blinked.

"I have no idea what you just said," Felix's eyes widened and he swallowed, blushing a bit. He then cleared his throat and looked back at Jack.

"Was that Andy laughing? I swear I heard him giggling earlier..."

Jack smiled and pulled his phone from his pocket. Andy was on the blank screen, smiling wide as he stared at Felix.

 _I didn't think you'd be able to hear me._

Felix looked away and mumbled something about 'being special'. Mark cracked a smile, saying something along the lines of _Oh you ARE special, Felix,_ and Robin looked torn between chuckling with Mark or pretending it wasn't kinda funny for Felix's sake. He went with giggling with Mark.

The Swede pouted and crossed his arms in retaliation, turning away from the two offenders with hunched shoulders. For added effect, he sniffled jokingly and over dramatically whined about how unfair they were being. This, of course, only led to more giggles, Andy and Jack joining in.

They all managed to calm down pretty quickly, falling into a comfortable silence as they listened to the doctor humming from the other room. Felix straightened after a few moments, looking over at Jack with a concerned and thoughtful look.

"I don't like the doctor," he stated suddenly, "Something about him seems... off."

"What do you mean off? He seems perfectly fine to me. Just an old dude with a lot of old books and really good cookies," Jack said, Mark and Robin adding their own thoughts of a similar nature. Felix nodded, though it was slow and hesitant as if he was still unsure. Jack rolled his eyes and patted his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Fe'." Felix just nodded, still looking concerned. Jack brushed it off though, especially as the Doctor returned, the most delicious smell coming in with him. The old man held a large pot in his hands, which he sat down on a hot pad in the middle of his coffee table. It's contents were... some sort of soup? O'Daniel chuckled at what must have been an amusingly perplexed look on Jack's face.

"It's just a small soup I put together, filled with some veggies and meat I picked up from the market," tell old man said, before disappearing once more into the kitchen. This time he returned much faster, holding five bowls, a loaf of bread, five spoons, and a large bread knife. He handed the spoons and bowls out and told them to help themselves to the soup as he cut the bread.

Mark, ever the polite one, thanked O'Daniel first before digging in, Jack man the others copying the raven haired American before diving in with gusto. Jack's mouth watered at the taste of the soup and no he practically moaned as it filled his mouth. He didn't care how obscene that may sound, it was that good.

Jack ignored how hazy he felt once he'd finished the soup. He was just full and contently so. He looked over at his friends with a dopey smile, noticing his friends also seemed relaxed and content.

"What was in that soup? It was delicious..." Jack said, and the doctor just smiled, a mischievous glint in his old eyes.

"A good cook never shares his secrets," he said with a chuckle. Jack giggled along with him, before falling into a comfortable silence. One which O'Daniel broke softly.

"So... are you boys planning on helping Sean and An- and getting him home? He's planning quite the trip you know," the elder asked, directing his question to Mark and Robin. The two boys nodded, Mark mumbling something about helping him rebuild the original pod. Doctor O'Daniel seemed to perk up at this and leaned forward.

"You plan on trying to fix alien technologies? All on your own?" Mark makes an offended noise, and he nodded. O'Daniel shook his head and told him that he would help Mark with whatever he needed. Mark just nodded politely, but Jack was sure his stubborn American friend would not ask for help unless he very much needed it. And then he'd probably ask Andy. Not that O'Daniel knew that.

"Well, you boys can come here and I'll set up communications. I know all about that. This could be... home base, per say. Better than Sean's cramped apartment or his parent's place, isn't that right boys?" O'Daniel said softly. Jack couldn't fight that logic, though he was unsure why his parents wouldn't be better... didn't they have extra rooms his friends could stay in... oh whatever. His hazy brain like not having to make the decision fully, and he just agreed with the doctor. He could see the others nodding along to.

Jack decided not to pay attention to how constipated Felix looked, nor did it register how quiet Andy was being, as he nodded. O'Daniel clapped his hands together excitedly, his eyes seemingly glowing brightly before he stood and ushered tell boys to follow him.

"I think that's enough fer one day, boys," the doctor said, pushing then from his home gently, "I already called yer cabbie, should be here any moment. You boys go and take a nice long nap, and when you get up call me and we'll further discuss our plans. Doesn't that sound nice, hm?"

Jack nodded, rubbing his eyes sleepily as soon as O'Daniel mentioned naps. He yawned and mumbled something about the Doctor being right and for him to have a good day. Then the four boys turned and salted over to the road, where, lo-and-behold, a cabbie was waiting to take them home.


	16. Ninja Moves and Coffee Zombies

Jack blinked his eyes tiredly as he climbed out of the cab, Felix, Mark, and Robin just behind him. He waved at the cabbie, who'd been paid at the Doctors. He didn't question how O'Daniel knew how much to pay, or when he paid since Jack couldn't remember the man coming up and paying. Then again... Jack couldn't remember much after some idle chatter while O'Daniel was out of the room.

 _My friends... they agreed to something... to help?_

He shook his head and dragged his hand down his face with a groan as he stumbled around, leading the way up to his home. Once in inside the group of boys all collapsed upon various pieces of comfortable furniture. Felix quickly draped himself across the couch, Robin plopping into the cushioned chair next to him. Jack and Mark managed to find their way to beds, Jack in his own and Mark in the guest room. As all of this happened, a soft buzzing was in his ear, like static on an old TV.

He felt like this noise should be important, something he should focus on. He swore he could hear just barely there words, but he couldn't focus, and instead ignored it and quickly fell asleep.

...

...

 _A small blonde boy was sitting on a larger blonde man's lap, smiling up at him with pearly white teeth. The man's eyes were soft as he held his son, smiling in return at him. A woman scoffed from behind them._

 _"Ulf, stop coddling the boy, he's growing up. By his age, we were beginning our training already, and he doesn't have a clue! Just because we aren't on Imprecroto does not mean we can dawdle and let his training slide. We've continued Fanny's training, why not start his?" Johanna, the young boy's mother, and the man's wife said with an annoyed tone._

 _The small twelve-year-old boy pouted as he looked over his father's shoulder to his mother._

 _"I don't want to train, mother," he said with wide eyes. His mother frowned._

 _"And that is exactly why you must! What if you run into a Cassopto? Or one of these idiotic humans try to harm you?"_

 _"But mother-" the boy was cut off as his mother stepped forward and lifted him from his father's lap. She set him down, grabbing his ear to lead him from the room._

 _"No talking back, child. Your training starts now, perhaps if we had started on your birthday, when we were supposed to, you would know how to get away from this right now. But no matter, you will learn. We will keep Recroptian traditions alive through you and your sister, just because you do not remember our home does not mean you cannot learn of it."_

 _"...yes, mother."_

...

 _"Back straighter, boy! You cannot fire an arrow straight if your own body is not! We have been working on this for months now, why can't you understand! Hold the bow in your right hand, gently hold the string on your left fingers. Good. Now pull back and let it release on its own- Back straighter, boy!"_

 _The boy winced and straightened up, doing his best to follow his mother's instructions. His sister was giggling from behind him, he could hear her commenting on his positioning and pouting out his flaws under her breath. He tightened before taking a breath and relaxing, closing his eyes for a moment._

 _When he opened his eyes his mother was staring down at him, her eyes blazing. And yet he could not tell if they were blazing with pride or disappointment. He flicked his eyes down to his bow, hoping he was still in the proper stance when he realized the arrow had flown off while he had his eyes closed. He looked over at the far off target, and let out a breath when he saw the arrow stuck in the target. It wasn't a bullseye but it was still close to the center._

 _He blinked in shock and smiled in pride, "I did it- I did it!" he said excitedly, bouncing around a bit before a sharp sting bloomed across his face. His eyes widened in shock once more as he looked to his mother, who'd hand was down at her side as if it had not just smacked him._

 _"This is no time for celebration. With a shot like that, a Cassopto would still be rubbing for you, ready to fight and tear you apart. Work on your aim, I am going to eat. When I return, if your aim has improved, then you may eat as well. If you have not improved you do not deserve a lunch today."_

 _The boy lowered his eyes before straightening and nodding curtly, "Understood, mother."_

 _As the woman left the room, the boy sighed and turned back to the target with a determined frown. He wasn't going to miss lunch because he wasn't good enough for his mother and her training. He wasn't going to disappoint her._

...

 _"You are fifteen now, son... your mother has decided it is time for you to learn our technique of gaining information. I managed to convince her I should do it, I was one of the best Recroptian Intimidators while on Imprecroto," his father said with a good-natured chuckle. The boy smiled in relief at hearing his mother would not be teaching him these tactics._

 _He was already overwhelmed with school and his other training, he couldn't imagine her piling up more work on him. His father smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "Come, my boy. We have much to talk about, I have much to teach."_

...

...

Mark groaned into his pillow as his eyes fluttered open. His head hurt and his stomach growled as he pushed himself up. He ran a hand down his face a pulled away in sleepy disgust as his own drool was smeared across his cheek.

He looked over at the clock next to him, the red numbers glowing a bright 7:38. He groaned again but knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

He stumbled out of his bed, not bothering to fix what he knew would be horribly fluffy bed head. Mark made his way through the hallway to the kitchen, surprised he remembered where it was. He shuffled through the kitchen to the coffee machine, turning it on before seething the cupboards for mugs.

He froze when he heard mumbles coming from the living room. They sounded... strange. Not regular dream mumbling. He drowsily poked his head into the living room and saw a lump shifting around on the couch. He snuck closer and peeked over the side of the couch, finding Felix shifting around with a grimace on his face.

"Yes, mother... no, mother... I'm sorry, mother..." Felix mumbled under his breath and Mark frowned. He hesitantly reached out to shake Felix's shoulder, hoping to wake the slumbering male from whatever haunted his dreams.

As soon as his hand made contact his arm was nearly ripped from its socket as he was pulled over the side of the couch and thrown to the floor on the other side, Felix pushing him to the floor with a terrifying look on his face.

"Pewds- Felix, it's me- it's Mark!" he managed to get out through the slowly growing pressure on his neck. He was released almost immediately as his own name left his mouth. Felix had jumped back from him with a look of horror on his face.

"Javla helvete- Mark, I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to- are you okay?" Felix's voice steadily got more panicked and quieter as he stared at Mark, holding his hands close to his chest like he was afraid he would do more if he let them wander. Mark frowned and rubbed his head with a soft groan.

"Yeah- yeah, I'm okay, just... wow. Where did you learn to do that?" Mark asked, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he sat up. Felix had tensed and gone very silent, his panicked breaths stopping almost completely and Mark frowned, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to..." he said softly, reaching forward to pat Felix's shoulder.

Mark frowned when the blonde flinched away from him, and he sighed, "Just, be more careful of me next time, okay? I'm a fragile little bubble-blowin' baby," he said with a teasing smile that Felix attempted to return. Mark did not comment on the fact that it looked more like a grimace than a smile and instead he stood, "We should get some coffee before Jack sniffs it out and drinks it all on us."

"...Yeah, we don't want the potato getting it all," Felix said, loosening a bit. Mark held his hand out to help Felix up, and Felix's smile got a bit more real as he was lifted up from the ground. The two friends headed back to the kitchen, the sounds of Robin waking up behind them causing them to quicken their pace and giggling as if hiding their presence from the other was some sort of hilarious joke.

Upon entering the kitchen the coffee machine was just finishing, and as if being called by the final sputters of the brown liquid, Jack emerged from the doorway and reached for the coffee. His movements were slow and stiff, and Mark's first thought was that he was a zombie before he shook the thought away and watched as the coffee was poured into Jack's cup first.

"So much for getting up earlier than him to have first dibs on the coffee," he said to Felix with a dramatic pout. His response was flamboyant and dramatic gasping and sorrowful weeping from Felix and some strange string of grunts and groans from Jack, "Felix does he look dead to you? I think our friend has started the zombie apocalypse."

"I dunno, bro, he seems really-"

"Mnnnngh."

"Okay, maybe he is a zombie... Now what?"

"Cofffeeeeee..." Jack groaned out as he took a sip, seemingly oblivious to their conversation.

"Oh no! He's the most contagious zombie of all! The coffee zombie! Bust out your ninja moves, Pewds!" Mark said with a dramatic point towards their Irish friend. Felix pulled his arms and one leg up into one of the stereotypical ninja poses, and Mark giggled as Jack flipped them off while barely holding back a chuckle.

"Go sit down, potato, I'm gonna make breakfast," Mark said, telling Felix to stand down in a strange nasally voice before looking through Jack's fridge and cupboards for the supplies he needed. He pulled out a couple pans and some eggs and bacon, figuring he'd go the typical breakfast route. He made a mental note to get some supplies for pancakes at the store later before he set himself to work on breakfast.

When he finished everything Jack, Felix, and Robin were sitting at the table and talking quietly amongst themselves. He chuckled at their bright-eyed reactions to his, might he say, glorious food. He handed everyone their plate filled with nutritious foodstuffs and smiled as he too sat down.

He looked around at his friends and smiled, his mind drifting back to the day before and all its strange revelations. He frowned when he came to a gap, he remembered eating at the Doctors, but now that he thought about it... Mark couldn't remember coming back to Jack's.

He sighed quietly and continued to eat. His eyes trailed across his friends again and a warm happy feeling centered itself in his chest. He may not remember much of the day before, but he decided he could shrug it off to jet-lag hitting him hard and making him super tired. Nothing to be worried about... right?

He smiled to himself again, _I have to talk to Felix about what happened this morning. I didn't know he could throw someone over a couch_ , he thought to himself with a quiet chuckle, his eyes scanning over the tired but happy faces of his friends.

 _This might be one of the weirdest situations I've ever been in, with aliens and long-lost brothers and so many secrets, but this is good. This is really good. For all of us._


	17. The Recroptian

Felix sighed as he sat on the edge of the tub, thinking back to what had happened earlier as he waited for the water to heat up. He'd nearly ripped Mark's arm off, and all because of his stupid dreams! He was over them, or he thought he'd been anyway... He let out a harsh breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

He checked the water again, his shoulders relaxing when he found it had warmed up. He got everything set up for his shower and got in and out fairly quickly. He may be an asshole sometimes but he wasn't going to waste all of Jack's water on him. He wasn't that bad. As he finished drying off he heard a small noise.

His ears twitched a bit and he frowned, eyes searching the room. A soft breath of air was breathed into the room and he turned to the mirror, where he pinpointed the noise came from. He focused, his eyes narrowing in on the mirror as the image shifted and moved slightly, the invisibility mirage fading away before him. Felix groaned and pulled his towel around himself tighter when he saw Andy standing there, a blush on his face.

"Why are you in here?"

 _Can he see me? Can you see me? I, uh... oh, shit, wait he can't hear me when I do this-_

"I can too, idiot. I'm not deaf," Felix said with a snort, turning his attention to his clothes sitting on the toilet lid. He frowned and carefully grabbed his undergarments, being as slow and careful as he can as he tried to pull them up without revealing anything. Andy may have possibly already seen him, but he didn't know for sure. Besides, the guy seemed embarrassed enough.

 _What do you mean you can hear me like this? I hadn't thought anyone but Bossatronians and a few other select races could-_

"What do you mean select races?"

Andy's face was confused as Felix popped his head up. Felix blinked before dropping his towel and grabbing his pants, figuring his underwear wouldn't be too embarrassing to see for the glitchy mirror-man. As he tugged on his jeans he watched Andy focus in on him, and he decided to do the same.

His eyes widened when Andy's face seemed to become clearer for a moment, his face wavering the same way the mirror had, before revealing scars. Horrible burn scars that covered half the Bossatronian's face. His jaw fell open a bit as he froze, glad he'd managed to get his pants on and done up before now, or else he would have looked like an idiot, gaping with his pants unzipped and sliding down.

"You-you're face- what happened?" He asked in a small voice, taking a step closer to the mirror. Andy seemed shocked and didn't respond for a moment.

Felix didn't mind the silence, though, more focused at the moment by the mirror-twins horribly disfigured face, the burns climbing up from beneath his shirt, wrapping around his throat and up around his eye leaving it a blank milky white. He could see the burn curling down around Andy's arm as well, and couldn't but wonder what had caused the burns.

 _You can see them..?_ Andy's voice pulled Felix from his trance-like stare and morbid wonder at the boy's wounds. He wondered how long they had been there if he could remember getting them... if it had hurt as much as he would imagine it hurting.

"The scars? Yeah, yeah I can see them."

Andy's face contorted into a look of confusion and embarrassment at Felix's words, before a thoughtful and focused expression set in. Felix shifted a bit as he realized he was still shirtless in front of one of his best friends brothers. He quickly reached for his pink sweater and slipped it on, when he looked back at the Bossatronian, the other was staring at him skeptically. He decided now may not be the best time to ask about the burns, and he kept his mouth shut.

 _The database only mentions one race who can see through mirages. And by your appearance and the way you act at times... I wouldn't be surprised..._ Andy said, almost as if talking to himself as his eyes trailed up and down Felix curiously.

Felix's heart skipped a beat in nervousness. Was this it? Was this the end of the road? He prayed to everything he knew that he wouldn't be found out, he worked so hard to appear human, to fit in. He wasn't about to lose that because he found out his friends was also not of earth. He wasn't. And yet, he couldn't seem to say anything or move.

 _The planet Imprecroto. It had two main races, Cassopto and Recropto._

Felix held his breath, tears rising in his eyes, but for what he did not know. A tremor went through him at the mention of Imprecroto, a planet he doubted he would ever see again. He watched Andy warily as the scarred man made his assumption, his very correct assumption.

Felix nearly yelled out, he was surprising himself by how close he felt to bursting into fearful sobs from the anxiety building in him. He was terrified that Andy would tell the others, that they would learn everything and they would leave him. He was terrified this would happen, even if the others all accepted Jack and his dead twin, Jack hadn't lied to them the whole time, unlike Felix, he had just honestly not known... Felix swallowed harshly when Andy voiced his thoughts.

 _You are Recropto, yes?_

...

Jack sighed as he drank his coffee. He was currently in his recording room, scanning over some games on steam. He didn't know what to play and thought perhaps a new game would do some good. Besides, just because he found out he was an alien, something he'd only ever joked about on the channel, ages ago, didn't mean he was going to quit his job.

He had lent some of his extra recording equipment to Mark, and got him set up on the TV in his living room, said the man could use that to record a video for now, and he could have the recording room later. They'd give Felix a choice where he wanted to record, or even if he did want to when he came out of the bathroom from his shower.

He absently wondered where Andy was, he was usually bugging him when Jack got time alone. A habit his twin had started up. As soon as Jack was alone, Andy was metaphorically hanging off his arm and asking question upon question. Jack found it endearing and answered as many questions as he could. So having time alone without having to ask Andy to go because he needed to work... it was strange in a way.

His eyes landed on an interesting looking game, the screenshots looked like the game was to be a colorful and fun little thing. He smiled and got it, making sure everything was set before he started recording. He went through his little setup and startup routine before starting the video.

"One, two, three-" he interrupted himself with a loud clap, bouncing on his chair a bit before smiling. His eyes scanned around himself to doublecheck everything was turned on and working before raising his hand and with a large smile high-fiving the ait in front of him.

"Whapish! Top 'o th'a mornin' to ya laddies!"

...

Robin was helping Mark pick one of Jack's surprisingly limited games for his TV. There was a couple Marios that looked interesting, which Robin pointed out. After Mark's confirmation and smile Robin grabbed one and set that up while Mark fiddled with the recording set up. Once everything was ready Mark turned to Robin.

"Care to join me? Or are you scared to go against the great Markiplier?" Mark asked with a smirk. Something akin to a fanboy squeal nearly escaped his lips, before he too smirked.

"You're on, mister man!" he said with a laugh, grabbing a second controller and plopping down next to the famed Markiplier with a smile.

...

Andy sighed as he watched Jack from his phone. He didn't want to bother his brother, knowing the man had work to do. Especially if he wanted to go on his trip back home. He focused for a moment, deciding to visit the mirror in the bathroom where he'd have more room to move and pace around. He could come into the physical world, similar to what the humans would call a ghost, but it was cold and lonely when he couldn't interact with anyone, and it took a lot of energy to be able to become solid.

He rested his arms on the counter on his side of the mirror, letting out a sigh before realizing he wasn't alone in the bathroom. His head shot up as the curtain around the shower-tub mixture started to move, signaling someone getting out. He let out a sharp breath and made sure he was invisible to the human eye. He didn't want to be caught, and he'd forgotten Felix said he was showering.

He blushed when the blonde stepped out, and immediately covered his face with his hands before he saw anything he didn't need to see. After hearing some shuffling around, his face steadily growing warmer from both his hands and his blush. He peeked out to check if the other male was decent, and he let out a little breath at the sight of a towel wrapped around his lower half. At least Andy wasn't at risk of seeing his brother's friends dick. That would just be embarrassing.

He froze when he felt eyes on him, and he made eye contact with the Swede. The man asked why he was in there, and Andy's brain short-circuited. He began talking like how he would with Jack, forgetting the human wouldn't be able to hear him. Then again, there was only one known being in the universe that could understand when Bossatronians discussed things through their mainframe links.

When Felix said he could understand him Andy just stared, his eyes squinting a bit to focus in on the human. No human could understand him when he talked like that. He paused, checking himself, no human should be able to see him either. Even Jack would have to focus in on him a bit more than normal to find him.

"What happened to your face?" the other male said suddenly, and Andy froze. _My face?_ he wondered, before blanching a bit.

 _You can see them..?_

When Felix responded with a positive Andy took a closer look at the man in front of him. He had light hair, light eyes... He was small and lean, but obviously toned, as he noted by trailing his eyes down the man's chest in curiosity. Andy thought back to previous interactions with the frosty-haired man. He ran all this information through the mainframe database with a single thought and frowned slightly.

 _The database only mentions one race who can see through mirages. And by your appearance and the way you act at times... I wouldn't be surprised..._ He didn't notice the sudden tension and uncomfortableness the filled the room and Felix's posture. Andy continued forward blindly, instead, ignoring the fearful tears in the blonde haired man's eyes. _The planet Imprecroto. It had two main races, Cassopto and Rceropto._ He stated, staring at the man, the not human man, before him.

 _You are Recropto, yes?_

...

 _Cassopto :_  
 _\- Pronounced 'Kass - OPE - toe'_  
 _\- Latin roots 'destroy and desire'_  
 _\- Species on the planet Impcreoto_

 _Recropto :_  
 _\- Pronounced 'Reck - rOHpe - toe'_  
 _\- Latin roots 'restore and desire'_  
 _\- Species on the planet Impcreoto_

 _Imprecroto :_  
 _\- Pronounced 'Imp - rea - CROH - toe'_  
 _\- Latin roots 'Bad / Wicked, recreate, and desire'_  
 _\- A small planet a few away from Bossatronia_


	18. Help!

Alrighty

So

I may or may not have some writer's block on how to continue. I do have an end goal, it's just progressing the story forward from here is getting to me

SO

if any of you have any ideas you would like to see in this story I would love to hear them! They may not fit but I will do my best to incorporate as many ideas as I can!

And while you wait for the next chapter but want some more ego or Jack content, feel free to read some of my other stories! I've got a new ego's fic all about Schneeplestein some of ya'll may be interested in ;)


End file.
